


Strawberry

by Zombiekat89



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiekat89/pseuds/Zombiekat89
Summary: It's 1898 and Arthur Morgan decides to leave his gang of outlaws for a bit to go on a hunting trip. He stops by the village of Strawberry and meets a caravan of wealthy ladies. The famed Rosalyn Bush is in town, and he starts planning a heist on his own but discovers Isabella Morningstar. His former girlfriend and famed bounty hunter "The Devil in Red." is protecting them.





	1. Arthur Morgan and the Ladies of The Rose Bush Palace

Date: 1898 - Blackwater. (Before the Ferry Job)

“I decided to take a ride out of blackwater on my own for a while. Hosea has been riding me all week about getting into trouble back at the saloon again, guess I shouldn’t have had that third bottle of whiskey. I thought it best to disappear until things cool down. I feel like I’m walking on eggshells since Hosea and Dutch are trying to cook up some big plan. Anyways, I’m heading up to Mount Shann where a bald eagle has nested. I have never seen one before, so if I get lucky, I’ll see one for myself.” 

In the afternoon on a spring day, a man was travelling along the trail of New Hanover. The blonde man known as Arthur Morgan scribbled into his leatherback journal on horseback, stopped on the edge of the road. A charcoal pencil in hand he sketched the scene in front of him. The horse he sat upon was a young white Arabian which grazed in the grass sheltered from the rain by a tree. At the horses’ side was a dark brown Mule tied by a rope to Arthur’s saddle. Down the trail, a large gate welcoming travellers to the town of Strawberry was the subject of his sketch. Arthur dressed in a white bison leather coat with a wolf pelt draped over his shoulders, studied the image after he deemed it complete with a proud little smile on his lips. The worn and torn green gamblers hat was tipped low over his eyes and cast a shadow over his face. As people walked by, they paid him little mind as they scurried down the road. The crowd was heading for the train whose bell chimed in the distance. As the clouds started to disperse the sun broke through as mother nature finished her storming. Arthur folded up his journal and tucked it away into his satchel for safekeeping before he shook out his fur cowl of any last remaining droplets. Then dusted his sleeves before taking up the reigns to continue his journies. He reared the beautiful creature back away from the grass on the ground, and she honked disapprovingly at him. He interrupted her snack.  
“Hey, now Princess there will be better food once we arrive at the stable.” He said, patting the horse’s neck as she pranced in the spot, shaking her wet mane. Arthur eased her to turn around slowly where the sound of a honk startled Princess making her jump. The mule was standing behind them chasing after her. Arthur clicked his tongue on his teeth while calming Princess with a few pats as she pushed forward heading up the hill. The long ride to this point had exhausted them, the extra weight of a buck carcass hanging off Princess rear slowing her stride. The mule was carrying a buck much larger than the other, but he was happily trotting along behind them as he honked for Arthur attention. When he looked back, he spotted the mule trying to nip at the horses tail.  
“Come on you jealous boy?” He asked and tugged the rope so the mule would follow closer to him on his left and leave Princess alone.

As Arthur and his two beasts crested the hill, they entered a small yet bustling town inside of a forest. Beautiful trees surrounded the carpenter’s village, many of the buildings in the middle of being constructed. There was also a flowing river that had a bridge erected over it and on a sunny day, it would have been a gorgeous place to visit. Unfortunately, like most poorly laid out towns, the weather had swept chaos through and wreaked havoc. Carts and horses had gotten stuck in the mud, and some people were even knee-deep trying to recover their things. The main thoroughfare was dangerous for how many people in panic were trying to pull their stuck horses from the mud pits. Arthur dodged his two mammals around the long way and through the shallow mud avoiding the populated areas by keeping to the grass, and brought them to the closest hitch he could find to the butcher. The cowboy dismounted and tied them together on the post. As he approached the butcher counter, no one was attending as the majority of people in the area were gathered around some commotion by a black and blue fancy carriage. He walked towards the crowd curiously and heard two women fighting, their shrill screams echoing from the foot of the carriage door. Arthur got closer by weaving through the crowd as the people cheered loudly. Sheer morbid curiosity enticed him to see why there was a cheering section to the fight. Once Arthur pushed past the group, a smash sounded followed by flying wood splintered. The crowd cheered watching one of the aggressors in the conflict, hit across the face with a bucket. Arthur dodged a projectile which smacked the man behind him in the front, making him yelp and cover his nose — quickly Arthur turned back to see the two women. They were in a pit of the mud-covered head to toe and wrestling one another. One woman was ankle-deep in the dirt wearing a red dress and heels. She was tall with broad shoulders and muscular arms. Her red hair hung in wet, tangled curls which she flipped back with a swing in her neck. She wore jewellery and beautiful clothes drenched in mud and easily restrained the poorly dressed bum. Current pulling the second aggressor’s hair.  
“You lying, bitch! That was my momma’s ring, and I’ll be damned if I see it on your whore of a finger!” Victim to the strength of the broad woman A girl of sixteen screamed like a banshee as she struggled to break free. Her dark brown hair a muddy mess tangled up on her head like a lasso the lady in red used to control her. The ragged clothing she wore revealed her figure to the crowd. The Brunette was unfortunately helpless and currently at the mercy of the lady in red.  
“Take it up with the jeweller! I paid for it!” The Lady in Red had a malicious tone but spoke calmly. She had control of the fight to the sacrifice of her expensive clothes. She was, however, struggling under the constraints of the wet skirt. The broken bucket on the ground and the redhead had splintered wood in her hair and blood dripping out her nose.  
“What happened?” Arthur asked witnessing the fight and taking in the scene. He felt his chest tighten for some reason as the crowd just stood there and watched as these two rather lovely ladies fought like animals to their amusement.  
“That little bitch there just smashed the Devil in the face with a bucket Hooheey! Hit her again!” A balding drunk chanted along with the others encouraging the fight.  
“Disgusting, you just sit there and watch!?” Authur shouted and marched into the centre of the crowd towards the two brawling women. He entered the mud pit and without hesitation joined in.  
As the redhead slipped in her heels, the Brunette swung her foot up in an attempt to kick her, but Arthur slapped it down and grabbed the redhead’s hand and pried it free from the Brunette’s hair.  
“That’s enough!” He shouted and forced them apart.  
The redhead barely fought against him as he pried her hand away. Once he threw her hand down, she pulled it to her chest panting trying to regain herself. Dizzy from the head injury she looked at the strange, handsome man who decided the fight needed to stop with blurred vision. The Brunette, however, took this moment to attempt and tackle through Arthur, but he stopped her quickly and picked her up. The teen started kicking and screaming splashing mud over Arthur trying to get past him to attack the redhead again. He carried her a few steps away and set her down while she freaked out.  
“Let me go they’re Nuttin but a who-Augh!” Amid her tantrum, Arthur pushed her back, and she slipped in the mud and fell onto her butt in a large paddy of thick mud.  
“Shut up and go home.” He barked loudly. It was clear she was the one who started the fight as the redhead merely stood there trying to regain her breath. She was suffering, from being smashed in the head with the bucket.  
“The fact you have anything to say about me Henrietta is a laugh! You’ve slept with half the town for free!” The redhead shouted after she brushed mud-soaked curly hair back off her face. There was a fury in her eyes as she tried to move but had gotten stuck in the mud. Dazed and unable to escape her heels, she sounded tough but looked somewhat helpless. Arthur saw how she in distress and left the Brunette to flounder in the muck to assist the other. He reached out, giving her his hand, and she took it. Arthur gripped her firmly, but with her strength, she pulled her self free as he kept her balanced and guided her to solid ground.  
“Are you alright m’ am?” He asked. He noticed the matching red coat to her dress was trampled in the mud. Once she was standing on her own Arthur retrieved it for her and handed it back. After shaking it out first. She took it and collected it under her arm with a sigh. Arthur studied her for a moment, her face half smeared with the mud which she was trying to clean off using her coat. He could scarcely see the freckles which crested her shallow nose and the scar on her chin which had healed poorly. However, Her eyes were a stunning emerald shade of green fit inside perfectly almond-shaped lids which could not be masked by the dirt. For a brief moment, she glanced back and mouthed a thank you to him, and he felt his heart skip a beat.  
“I should be alright.” She said and touched her nose and winced. Arthur approached her to get a better look at her injury, but before he was able to say anything, Henrietta interrupted.  
“I’ll kill you!” Henrietta screamed after she finally scrambled up off the ground. She had gotten to her feet and grabbed a piece of splintered wood heading back for the woman in red. She stopped in her tracks as all the attention turned at the sound of a gun being cocked. Arthur had a surprised look on his face as he watched the redhead lightning-quick drew his silver-plated volcanic pistol from his belt and pointed it at the Brunette. He looked down to his empty holster and back to her somewhat intrigued on how she was able to stealthily and speedily draw his pistol. The crowd stood still as everyone froze waiting for the snap of a bullet to fire. Only silence followed. After a quiet minute of blood-curdling tension, A second click of another gun sounded behind him. This time everyone eyes turned towards the carriage where the fight took place.  
“Excuse me. I think it’s time you got back into the carriage, Isabella.” A third woman stated in a soft, elegant voice with a British accent. She was wearing a large white hat with plums of coloured feathers and flowers with blonde curly hair tumbling out from under it. Her royal blue and the well-tailored corseted dress fit her curves snugly, and something about her struck Arthur as familiar as if he had seen her before. She was enchanting to witness, but her excellent look was contrasted by long-barreled high-velocity rifle firm in her grip. Standing in the door, her boot stepped up on the frame as she rested the barrel of the gun on her thigh. The tip of the barrel pointed it at Henrietta. Since his pistol was no longer in his hands, Arthur started to feel the sweat dripping down his neck as the situation he found himself in had gotten sticky.  
“May I suggest,” Arthur spoke and put his hand on the redheads and lowered her gun in a gentle motion. “You give her a ring?” He asked in which the red woman glared at him in response.  
“If she can pay for it.” The blonde woman from the carriage said.  
“I can’t pay for it... but it’s mine.” Henrietta had tears in her eyes, she was full spirited and ready to fight, but the two guns pointed at her left her scared and nervous.  
“Is it worth dying over?” Arthur asked her, kindly.  
“...Yes,” Henrietta replied as her eyes swelled up. Whatever the ring meant to her. It was surely something important since her face was red with rage. “Ugh! Fine!” The redhead let out with a growl as she lowered the pistol and shoved it into Arthur’s hands. He eased her rash actions and took the weapon once more. Holding it more confident now the situation was calming down. The redhead pulled off her gloves and removed a small gold ring from her finger.  
“Take it, but you need to clean my clothes, the gentleman’s too.” She said and made her way over to Henrietta as the hem of her dress dragged through the mud. Once she approached the miserable girl, she handed the ring to her abruptly. As Henrietta gripped the splintered weapon tight in her grip, she wanted to swing, but the blonde woman in the carriage still had her at gunpoint. Surrendering to them, she dropped the chunk of wood and took the ring back, shaking her head silently in agreement.  
“Now that’s the end of that! Everyone can go right fuck off then eh!” The redhead yelled at the crowd who groaned seeing such an anticlimactic end to the argument. They started to move on as the blonde released Henrietta from gunpoint.  
“I will pick up your clothes tomorrow at noon for cleaning,” Henrietta said and slipped the ring on her finger and held it to her chest with a small smile on her lips.  
“I’m fine no need to worry about me,” Arthur said and quickly left the situation.  
“Nonsense. A Gentlemen like yourself does not get to leave so suddenly. You stepped in the middle of a fight that is not your own to protect ladies from their own squabble. We have to thank you.” The blonde spoke up and shouldered her weapon.  
“I merely did not want to see bloodshed today. I’m glad I could assist, good day mam.” He said and tipped his hat to them and walked away. The ladies started discussing things amongst themselves, and Arthur exited the crowd and headed back to the butchers counter. 

“No one’s going to buy you a drink for stopping that show partner.” The butcher said as Arthur removed his wet wolf pelt and threw it on the saddle of his horse.  
“Hm Howdy to you too. I got a catch for you or would you rather I haul this off to someone else?”  
“Oh, hold on there. I only kid show me what you got.”  
Arthur paused for a moment leaving the butcher to wait as he patiently thought out his next steps. Luckily his white bison leather jacket, handcrafted after hunting such a rare creature in the snowy mountains, was only lightly splattered with mud. The wolf pelt, however, did not survive so well and shooting a new one would be more comfortable than getting it cleaned. The weather in the distance started to darken as the thunder clouds began to grow above. His thoughts on selling it unwise as what was a freak downpour were about to become a storm. If he needed to stay warm, it was the best thing to keep. He looked to his horse and mule and started to untie the carcasses from their backs while his thoughts were stirring deeper. Hiking up a mountain trail with two mammals was hard enough, and Princess was an extraordinarily skittish girl. Even while Arthur lifted the buck off the Arabian’s back, she danced and swayed in spot huffing heavily and shaking her mane. Princess would not fare well in a thunderstorm even with all of Arthur’s attention, and he could not ignore his mule.  
“Ah, I sell em too ya, what can you give me?” Arthur shouted to the butcher as he hauled it over and hung it on the rack.  
“Pretty good shot here mister, right through the heart with... a rifle?” The butcher inspected the creature as Arthur returned to the happy mule who neighed with joy when Arthur came near and stroked his neck.  
“No! An arrow! Who’s a good boy?” He soothed the goofy eared mammal after he shouted to the butcher who investigated the carcass with an impressed look. Arthur ruffled the mules floppy ears as it huffed and shivered while nudging Arthur’s chest with his nose, it began to nibble at his bandana, tugging it gently. The entire time Arthur was giving him rough scratches behind his ears with his gloved hands and a smile on his face.  
“He’s cute. What’s his name?” A feminine voice spoke up from behind him. It was the blonde Englishwoman from the carriage. She must have followed him across the road.  
“I call him the Duke,” Arthur said, giving him a few massive pats.  
“I’m in love with how sweet he is on you.” She said and folded her hands over her heart, watching the Duke fawn over his loving owner.  
“He’s a handful though, always wanting attention but he is a good boy,” Arthur replied when the Duke snatched the bandana from his neck and ripped two buttons off his shirt at the same time — trying to eat it while he was distracted.  
“Hey! No no no give it back.” Arthur scrambled to pull the fabric out of the Duke’s teeth before he swallowed it, as a cackle of giggles burst from the blonde beauty who watched in amusement. Arthur stepped back away from the mule who extended himself to the maximum range he could on his lead, his teeth still desperately reaching for Arthur as he looked at the slobbery bandana now torn in two.  
“I’m glad I can entertain you,” Arthur said and pocketed it as she finally overcame her giggle fit.  
“My apologies, but I had to come over and talk to you myself, and I’m not here to tease I promise.” She said and stepped back, allowing Arthur the space he needed so he could finish unloading his kill to the butcher. Arthur returned to his task and started to unstrap the second buck from the Duke once he distracted him with a sugar cube.  
“What did you want to talk to me about?” Arthur asked as he hauled the buck onto his shoulder with ease. She was beautiful alright with her bright blue eyes and plump pink lips, but the smell of trouble was on her, and it was as strong as her perfume.  
“If you would allow myself and the girls to buy you dinner, as a thank you. Izzy is too proud to ask for help, let alone thank someone herself. She doesn’t like being a damsel in distress, but you stepped in when we needed someone to step in.” The mysterious blonde stood and watched him work, and Arthur could feel her gaze as he hulled the second buck onto the table. The butcher took his hat off and made a loud whooping sound checking out the second carcass.  
“My lord! You are one good shot! Through the heart again! I bet the taxidermist would want this one look at the size of him!” The butcher started fishing out cash from his apron and collected it into a clip. A sly little grin on Arthur’s face and he puffed his chest out a little bit when he stood back up. Taking off his gamblers hat to comb his hair back with his fingers, the butcher handed him the handful of cash. He took the money with a thank you and walked back to the girl who watched, biting her index finger and eyeing him.  
“Well, I was going to ride north and camp, but with this storm coming in. And an invitation as welcoming like that. I’m still going to decline.” Arthur said bluntly walking up to her to be direct.  
Her mouth was agape, and she gasped, but there was a massive smile on her face in response to the grin on Arthur’s.  
“You are something else. Well maybe this will change your mind, My name is Lady Rosalyn Bush, and I suggest you reconsider. “She said and cocked an eyebrow at him.  
“Well, now that’s a familiar name, where have I heard it before?” Arthur asked, looking at her curiously. Her face brought a sense of nostalgia to him; he definitely had seen it before. Lady Rosalyn stood tall and hicked up her skirt and stuck a pose like she was having her photo taken.  
“A man who enjoys camping must have a can of beans or two in his satchel. Nothing less than the best for the strong men who built our country. Perhaps you should take one out and look a little closer.” She spoke with an American accent, and it was her voice which sang the song of beans on a film reel he saw at the theatre once. Rosalyn rocked her hips and held her head up with an air of pride. Arthur, now curiously enchanted by her, did indeed have a can of beans on him and flipped open his bag and took it out without taking his eyes off her. He pursed his lips and studied her image before looking at the can.  
“Well, I’ll be damned. Is this you?” He asked, turning the label towards her.  
The image of a lady painted beside the company brand, she had long braided blonde hair and big blue eyes wearing revealing clothes and body proportions slightly elongated, but there was no doubt in his mind it was her.  
“Yes sir, and that is my recipe too.” She said with a smile and struck the pose on the side label. Her brilliant smile was what brought that nostalgic feeling to him. Many years were spent staring at her face on the side of the can beside campfires and dirty ditches.  
“Then I must be dreaming if I am in the presence of someone truly famous because I sure do enjoy your beans very much,” Arthur said and gave her a bow. A little guilt behind his eyes.  
“Most cowboys do, but I don’t very much like all the cowboys. Or girls for that matter, ever since we arrived the people have been nothing but hostile towards me and my caravan. It’s been a while since a kind soul has crossed our path. I do not wish to risk bad luck on the rest of our journey. By not taking care of those who show my girls and I kindness. So I ask you to please reconsider and let me spoil you.” Rosalyn returning to her natural voice was very stern but welcoming and kind. Rosalyn spoke as Dutch would while addressing him. A fierce intensity in her eyes and power behind her voice. He fell victim to her gaze once again, this time was unable to decline.  
“Oh, alright, you can buy me dinner. Though I’m probably going to need a bath as well to clean up after that little fight your girl started.” Arthur added and unhitched his two companions from their post. If he played his cards right, she might even cover all his costs to stay in town for the night and perhaps he could leave with his pockets a little heavier then when he came.  
“My girls start no fights, but we do finish them. I’ll explain later. The carriage got stuck in the mud, so everyone already went on foot to the hotel. Why don’t you get those two cuties stabled and meet me there?” Rosalyn said and hiked her skirt up to ready herself to trek through the mud. Her boots already stained with two inches of dirt, and they didn’t look like functional boots to stomp around in through the mud.  
“Get on.” Arthur gestured to Princess.  
“Really?” She asked, gazing at the beautiful white Arabian.  
“You’re wearing expensive clothes. I’ll give you a ride.” He said and held the lead for Princess towards her.  
“Is it friendly?” Rosalyn asked and approached the horse.  
“She’s skittish, but with me here she will be alright.” He said as Rosalyn walked up to her and took the lead before approaching cautiously. Princess swayed away from her at first but relaxed as the Lady pet her neck gently.  
“She is beautiful. What’s her name.”  
“Princess.”  
“Ah, I get it.” She pointed between the two animals and chuckled.  
“Very cute. Am I to be right to assume this is a rare horse? I don’t see many albino white horses roaming around” She asked and hoisted herself up and sat side-saddle on the Arabian and held the horn to keep herself steady.  
Arthur got up onto the Duke who honked very loudly when he was mounted since Arthur was rather heavy.  
“You could say so, hard to tame, though. Probably won’t be able to sell Princess for much if I can’t get her to relax.” He clicked his teeth and gave the command, and the pair started towards the stable beside the hotel. Most of the ride was spent giving Rosalyn instructions on how to keep Princess settled, with a strange rider on her back and her attempts to ride all ladylike. The horse was left agitated the entire time. Rosalyn almost getting bucked off twice when she tried to lead her to roughly yanking on the reins trying to stop herself from falling off.  
“Okay, I think it’s time I got off now.” Rosaly n’s voice was shaky as she struggled to lead Princess to the stable. One of the stable hands had to run out and grab Princess before she reared as Rosalyn hopped off. The horse was prancing wildly as she escaped.  
“I should have told you to sit properly, or else she won’t respect you.” Arthur was chuckling the whole way down. Riding gracefully on the mule who marched with pride now that the love of his life was with him.  
“Well, it’s a good thing the hotel isn’t far from here. I think walking will be safer.” Rosalyn ran out of the stable, leaving the horse hand and Arthur to take care of locking them up for the night.  
They were de-saddled, housed and fed before Arthur left them and headed back out to meet Rosalyn who was in the middle of paying the Stableman.  
“Give them some extra treats and a bath for me please.” She said and gave the gent a kiss on the cheek and an extra 5 dollars.  
“Yes, indeed Lady Bush.” He said and tipped his hat to her running off as Arthur approached.  
“Would you like to meet my girls now?” Rosalyn asked.  
“Sure!” Arthur said and took his hat off as they headed into the hotel. He didn’t have to rob her; she was throwing money around. What was once a hunting trip to escape the gang’s noose, was going to turn into a pretty hefty score if he played this woman right.


	2. Who is Isabella Morningstar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when Arthur discovers that a member of Rosalyn's traveling party. Is actually a long lost lover from his youth. As he attempts to plan his exit things quickly get out of control when his identity as an outlaw is at risk of being exposed. Could Arthur be harboring forgotten feeling after so many years?

The largest hotel in Strawberry was by far the most magnificent iron and brick structure in the town. On a rainy day such as today, many people had gathered inside to shelter themselves with drinks, food and entertainment. The place was roaring with music from a lively piano man. People were smoking cigars, spilling brandy, singing and dancing on the bar top.   
Outside Rosalyn Bush was trying to lead Arthur Morgan from the stable to join the party but was having a hard time getting through the mud. Her heeled boots kept sinking into the thick brown mud which threatened her expensive blue gown. Arthur watched with amusement as she gracefully yet slowly made her way keeping her dress bundled up underarm. Rosalyn trying her best to look like a lady as she walked. They were nearly there, and the stubborn woman despite her sweating and panting would not give up even as the rain began to pick up once again.   
Rosalyn stopped suddenly when her foot became stuck, a few people hanging around staring to glance over. She had a face people paid attention to, and she was aware that any slip up would not be forgotten. Arthur walked up beside Rosalyn and offered his hand to her.   
“Madam?” He asked.   
“I guess my legs aren’t fit for the countryside just yet.” She laughed out of breath and took his hand and leaned into him trying to pull her leg free. Except once Arthur took her gloved hand he placed it around his neck and scooped her off her feet pulling her out of the mud and into his arms as she let out a yelping laugh.   
“Oh, my aren’t you a strong one.” She said as he carried her for the rest of the walk sick and tired of the slow pace she was taking to get to the hotel with her prissy walk.   
“Well I can’t just watch you and that pretty dress get ruined by the nasty weather now can I,” Arthur replied and set her down on the bottom of the wooden staircase to the hotel. The few men and woman smoking at the front door stared over at them curiously as they made their way over.   
Rosalyn in a fit of giggles let her dress fall straight after knocking the mud off her shoes by stomping harshly on the patio.   
“I owe you again, seems like I’m going to run up a debt with you real quick.” She said as Arthur stepping under the shelter of the awning of the hotel patio.  
“You are a mess, my friend,” Rosalyn said as Arthur stepped up onto the patio trailing mud behind him. No amount of stomping would clean off his jeans and boots which reached up to his knees.   
“Probably should order a bath then,” he said as they walked inside.   
“Well, you will have a long time to wait if you trying to do that here sir. The place is booked.” A boy at the door with a clean dress shirt and black vest saluted them both.   
“Good afternoon Ms Rose. Welcome back, your party is in the yellow lounge waiting for you.” He said kindly.   
“Why thank you, William, would you kindly ask the owner to make room for my friend here. He will be staying on my tab tonight.”   
“But Miss I just said...”   
“I heard you loud and clear my boy, go put Tracy and Sally together I’m sure they will be just fine sharing a room. Now go on, make it so and don’t forget he gets a bath too. Thank you, darling.” She said and shooed the boy.   
“Y-yes, mam,” William said and ran off inside.   
"I have a feeling you're the type people shouldn't say no to Miss Bush," Arthur said enjoying her blunt yet polite behaviour.  
“You are right about that and don't call me Miss Bush, you can call me Rose. Now come on cowboy, “ Rosalyn waved Arthur to follow and pushed open the gate and entered the lobby of the hotel.   
All sorts of people were gathered inside, as muddy shoes destroyed the floor. Caked mud mixed with spilt beer and food crumbs. At the front, a man was watching the room sitting behind a desk where the office had a locked up cabinet of keys under his guard. Few keys remaining inside the chest as most of the rooms looked booked. The soft song of a baritone-voiced man filled the room accompanied by an acoustic guitar and fiddle. His sweet song rocking the place as a few couples spun and danced in a cloud of cigarette and cigar smoke.

(Strawberry Roan by Marty Robbins for your pleasure) 

Rosalyn and Arthur ascended the stairs at the back of the main room and headed up to the private party rooms on the second floor. The music and chatter were so loud that Arthur could barely hear Rosalyn trying to chat with him as she marched quickly towards the back. A small painted sign hanging over the curtained door spelling out ‘yellow lounge’ caught his eye as Rosalyn stopped in front of it. She pulled open the curtain and inside was a gaggle of girls crowded around three tables. Teenaged girls, older ladies and young adults all dress in well-kept dresses and fancy wear. Some wearing gold earrings, rings and lacy hats. The amount of money flashing in his eyes as the temptation to rob them all blind struck in his mind as they glittered in the low light.   
“Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Mr.... you know I just realised you never gave me your name,” Rosalyn said standing in the middle of the room amongst 13 or so Ladies inside.   
“Arthur Callaghan, at your service,” Arthur said giving his fake name and tipped his hat to them all.   
“Mr Callaghan here stepped in the middle of Isabella's spat outside earlier. Let’s show him a good time as a thank you to his bravery.”   
“Ah, Ms Bush you give me too much credit.”   
“Please call me Rose, I am the madam of these ladies and their care is my charge. Tonight you are our honoured guest, and I welcome you to our caravan.” The blonde said and picked up a bottle of wine from the table and two glasses.   
As drinks were poured and the room filled with chatter once again Arthur was pulled onto the couch with some of the other Ladies who started asking him twenty-one questions about himself, where he was from and how old he was. All of which he carefully dodged with clever lies by avoiding details.   
“So Mr Callaghan, what brings you to Strawberry?” A Brunette in her late teens asked wearing too much makeup and a low cut dress too mature for her age.   
“Just stopping for the night before I go hunting up in the mountains, looking to see something rare and shoot something to make me rich.” He said sipping the wine. Wouldn’t Dutch be jealous of him now, wining and dining with the face and creator or Bush’s Cooked Kidney beans in maple sauce? To be surrounded by what seemed to be enough ladies to run a whore house in the city. His confidence had never been so high, knowing for sure that his gruff disposition in life still had a certain charm to the ladies. Though even with the drinks, the conversations and laughs, deep in his chest he felt empty. No matter where or what he did, the ghost is his mistakes wounded him gravely, and a deep sadness was buried within his grin, these parties were shallow attempts to flaunt wealth and power from desperate people who wanted the world to notice them. Ms Roslyn being a true shining beckon of such a fact. She had left Arthur in the company of a few harlots who wanted to peel him out of his clothes for money, and very quickly he was learning more about these people.   
They were indeed whores within the group, a few overly painted girls had disappeared slowly as the night went on, escaping to rooms with men they met in the dining hall. After about 2 hours of conversation, eating and drinking. It was only him, Lady Rosalyn and one mousy looking woman older in her years left at the dining table still trying to enjoy their dinner.  
"Everything is covered for the night, some of the girls picked up some tricks even though we don't need the extra money right now, but they wanted to work." Arthur heard the older woman say as the last harlot stopped screeching in his ear to get another drink.   
"That's their choice then, I'm proud they are enjoying themselves as long as they are safe. Izzy has the night shift tonight and being inside a brick hotel makes me feel safer too. The owner and I go way back. We will be cooking up a storm tomorrow for the pie eating festival on the weekend. If this godforsaken weather breaks up" Rosalyn took notice that the table was empty and Arthur had started eavesdropping on the conversation.  
"So, Mr Callaghan. You were telling me what you did for a living." Lady Roslyn asked sliding her chair closer to Arthur only halfway through her tomato bisque. The older woman gave her a look, but Rosalyn waved her off with a severe look.   
"I'll talk to you later Honey." Rosalyn blew her a kiss and turned her attention back to Arthur. She rested her elbows on the table and perched her chin on her hands signalling he had her attention finally.   
"I hunt." He said simply.   
"What do you hunt?" She asked  
"Large game, Rare creatures..." He tried to continue eating his steak and potatoes, but she had him in a staring contest.   
"People?" She asked with a grin.   
Arthur's eyebrow raised in concern with the husky tone she spoke with.  
After the fourth or fifth seconds of silence between them, a pair of angry boots was heard stomping down the hall. Catching Arthur’s attention away from the threatening blonde as his hand rested on his side on his pistol out of instinct. A red-headed woman wearing men’s clothes marched to their table with a gun on her hip and a lit cigarette in her mouth. Her cherry red hair was still damp and cascaded down her back in wild curls stopping past her rear. Her pale white face was pale and clean except for the freckles which speckled her nose and cheeks. She was stunningly beautiful, and now that he could see her completely she seemed familiar, but this was a different familiarity then when he saw Rosalyn. This red-dead had a face that made his chest tight. The hateful glare in her eyes sent a chill up his spine, unlike anything he had experienced before. He recognised the shape of her ears, the bridge of her nose and the colour of her eyes like he would his own in a mirror. As she entered the room, he stood up quickly to greet her as Rosalyn took notice.   
“Izzy!” Rosalyn called out fondly as the blonde stood and trotted over to her friend. Arthur's head snapped at the nickname, and he looked between the two girls.  
“Would you mind tellin' me why I just got kicked out of my room?” Izzy asked with an angry tone dropping a bag of clothes on the floor at Rosalyn's feet.   
“You gave my room away?” She asked ready to punch to blonde with her fists clenched on her hip. The well-dressed woman in the mud fight was actually this spitfire cowgirl with muscled arms and chiselled features. She was healthy and lean like an acrobat from the circus with thick thighs that were too much for the masculine cut pants, so they clung to her like they were painted on. Everything about her silenced him, and he could only watch as the two girls got into a spat.   
“Oh dear, no one listens here. Sally and Tracy are to be sharing a room tonight. They were supposed to kick one of them out! Ugh jeeze well, I'll make sure one of them of you gives you a key. Or you can always share with me." Lady Rosalyn rubbed the other's arm trying to soothe her.   
“So who took my room?” Izzy asked demanding an answer.   
“Why our new friend Mr Callaghan, I believe you owe him a thank you. Since he did save you from getting bludgeoned to death by Henrietta and her bucket,” Rosalyn said equally giving some sass back to her friend. 

Arthur was afraid, but Izzy looked at him for a long hard moment, her green eyes like a hungry cougar prowling through the grass. Arthur could feel his chest tighten even further, did she recognise him. Did she remember him? How could he not remember her name but know her so fondly like this?  
"Thank you, Mr Callaghan. My name is Isabella Morningstar enjoy your meal. I'm going to wait in your room, get me my key" She introduced herself to Arthur, threatened Rosalyn and turned away from them both and walked away. Arthur was stunned. It had been Ten... no thirteen years maybe since he had seen her and the felt the colour fall from his face.

Isabella Morningstar was the first woman he ever robbed. 

For a moment he had hoped she would recognise him. Even with all the trouble that would come along with it since he just wanted her to know he was there. They had met when he was a teenager and had become close many years ago. Yet now she could look him in the eye and not remember him at all... and it hurt. Isabella had grabbed her bag before heading out of the room angrily.   
"Oh Izzy," Rosalyn called to her. The blonde took her key and handing it to Izzy.   
"Come down for Poker later." She gave Izzy and kiss on the cheek as Izzy took the key and rolled her eyes heading out of the lounge while flipping the bird back at Rose. Leaving Arthur feeling relieved yet empty at the same time. He put his hand to his face feeling how long his beard had gotten over the past few weeks and looked back watching the red-head stomp down the hall.   
“Don’t mind her, that’s Isabella Morningstar for you. They don’t call her the devil in red for nothing.” Rosalyn snickered.   
"That's the Devil in Red?" Arthur whispered to himself as Rosalyn returned to her dinner. Before they could resume any sort of conversation, William entered the room with a set of keys in hand and darted up to them.   
“Here you are mam, room five is ready and a fresh bath awaiting for your guest.” He said as it looked like someone had given William a bath as he was soaked from head to toe dripping all over the floor.   
“Arthur why don’t you go get tidied up and meet me later for some poker. Go on go on, the girls and I have business to discuss.” She said and shooed him out of the room where William lead him to the bathhouse.

After a rushed bath where he scrubbed himself as clean as possible Arthur rushed to set himself up in room five. It was small but cosy enough with a freshly made bed and grooming supplies available to him. Knowing Izzy would go to poker later he decided to shave and put pomade in his hair and looked at his reflection realising he just made a terrible mistake.   
“My god you are old. She didn’t even recognise you. She's.... different. Isabella. Bella... she's the devil in red?” He shook his head at himself. A bottle of whiskey sitting on the dresser desk was already open, and he took a sig from it as he got dressed in some of his more higher-end clothes rambling to himself the entire time. His fancy black dress shirt and fancy brown pants with a brown and gold opulence vest on top. Was he trying hard? Entirely since that flutter in his chest had not stopped and the booze was giving him courage. Once he was dressed and clean, he sat down to his journal and began writing quickly. 

“Of all the places in the world to Run into Isabella Morningstar I would have never thought she would come back to the west. Let alone be shopping for expensive jewellery. I believe it has been around thirteen years since Dutch, Hosea and I found her on the trail when I was a just a kid running with us.   
Of all my regrets in life, watching her leave on that boat to Washington by far closest to the top. I don’t know what to do, I have come across a group of ladies with more money then the bank and could easily sneak off in the night with a good score. But I want to stay and see if there is a chance Isabella remembers me and what she would do when she did? Is she angry with me? For once, I wish Hosea was here to give me advice, and he isn’t.” 

He closed the book after making a quick sketch of Rosalyn and Isabella and stashed it into his satchel. He marched out of the room onto the patio to light up a cigarette to clear his head. The night had come, many of the patrons had turned into their rooms for the night, and the rain had turned into a full downpour. The streets flooded as the hoof prints in the mud filled with murky brown water. As he deeply inhaled the smoke, he combed his wet hair with his fingers and tried to think on what to do. 

After he chain-smoked three cigarettes in a row, he left his hotel room and headed down to where the poker table was, cleaned up an presentable and no longer hidden behind a beard.   
"I should have left a moustache on." He said quietly to himself as he reached the table seeing the red-headed woman sat with her back to him at the table with Rosalyn and two other gentlemen.   
"My My My, Where did this handsome cowboy come from." Lady Rosalyn said catching his sight first.   
"I get it I was dirty," Arthur responded in jest taking a seat at the table and looked to Isabella, whose green eyes were focused on him like daggers this time around.   
/she knows./ Arthur thought to himself as he could feel the scalding hot fire which was her gaze on him. Never before had he felt so vulnerable and guilty under the gaze of such gorgeous eyes.  
"So what's the buy-in?" He asked.   
"Five Dollars," Isabella said sternly.   
"Oh Ho! We playing for real tonight?" Roslyn asked excited and took out her flip book of bills and placed it on the table as she was handed the chips.   
"That's a little rich for me ladies." One of the gentlemen stood up from the table and took off.   
"Sounds like a good time to me. I'm in!" The other said sapping his money down mostly in change.   
"Oh, Charlie I didn't know you had that kind of money to lose," Rosalyn said with a grin.   
Arthur looked at Isabella who was waiting for him to put his money in, he knew why too. "Alright, I'm game." He said and casually added five dollar bills to the pot.   
Isabella without a word, placed a full five dollar bill into the pot and collected the cards and began to shuffle to start the game as Rosalyn handed her a set of chips. 

Isabella dealt the first hand as Rosalyn and Charlie added their blinds to the pot, Arthur glanced at his hand as a mere 2 of hearts and 10 of hearts came up. He put 10 cents to the centre to play the round and sat back in his chair ready for a very high stakes game of poker with the Devil in Red.   
"So, You're the Red Devil Isabella Morningstar? The famed bounty hunter who caught the Bayou Bandit." Charlie asked like he was talking to a celebrity.   
"Yea." She replied still glaring at Arthur as she added her 10 cents into the table to play as well.   
"She has caught much more than that murderer. She saved the lives of my girls in Washington and in Mississippi too. Hell, any riff raft who thinks a whore is an easy target for murder should beware of her." Rosalyn said and folded her hand.   
"That's strange around these parts rumour had it that the Devil in Red was a bandit stained red with innocent blood. and also a man." Arthur interjected. He had never heard the stories about the bounty hunter, only stories of the brutal murders. His confused face sparked Roslyn's attention while Isabella was distracted revealing the flop. A queen of hearts, a three of hearts and jack of spades.  
"Have you never read the article about the Devil in the Saint-Denis times, Mr Callaghan?" Rosalyn asked.   
"No, I haven't, but please do tell. I'd like to add a small wager first." Arthur said and added 25 cents to the centre.   
"Well! There was this killer you see, he would hunt down carriages going through the swamp road of the Bayou and kidnap ladies and daughters from their wagons on their way into or out of the city." Charlie started the story as Isabella silently put her money in and Charlie followed suit.   
"About 12 girls had gone missing altogether, only 4 were found in pieces in the swamp. You see he would kidnap them, rape em then drag them out into the swamp after beating them. Tie them to a sandbag and throw em in the water for the Gators. Alive!" Charlie exclaimed.   
Isabella flipped the next card revealing a 2 of clubs to the flop. Everyone checked in response to it.   
"You see my carriage was on the way out of the city, I had plans to meet with a buyer of my whore house in St. Denis. I had come into a hefty sum of money, so I wanted to close them all down and bring my girls away from the life of whoring and give them a chance out west to find husbands and better lives than being the pleasure tools of men in the city. You know that old story."   
"That's very admirable Ms Bush, What happened on the road?" Arthur asked steering her back to the story before she went on about herself. As Isabella flipped the last card a five of hearts was added on the table completing his hand with a flush of hearts. He slid a full dollar worth of chips across the table into the pot.   
"I was kidnapped. That's a bluff if I ever saw one though." Rosalyn said pointing at his bet, so people were not too distracted by the story to notice his technique in playing.  
Isabella silently slid her chips into the pot as well.   
"I don't trust it," Charlie said and folded his hand.   
"Well, what happened?" Arthur asked Rosalyn.   
"Ah ah, show us your hand." Isabella finally spoke almost barking at him.   
"Whoa, What's gotten into you sugar, you're all a fire tonight," Rosalyn said intrigued on Arthur's cards.   
The table went quiet as Arthur's flipped his hand over revealing his heart flush which made Charlie hoot in relief.   
"That's a good hand," Rosalyn said as Isabela threw her cards in. A pair of Jacks was the best thing she had.  
"I got lucky on the last card," Arthur said with a shrug of his shoulders and collected his chips still glancing back at Isabella who would not give up the staring contest she had challenged him to. Rosalyn collecting the cards and dealing the next hand.   
"So, you were kidnapped by the Bayou Bandit." Arthur continued the conversation after quickly folding this hand one once he saw a two of clubs and a three of diamonds in hand.   
"Yes sir, snagged me with a rope from the driver's seat and dragged me off into the swamp off the back of his horse. He didn't notice Izzy here was saddled up on the other side of the carriage talking to me with a rifle in hand and gave chase after us. He dragged me behind that horse for I think 3 minutes before she shot me free of the rope. I lost sight of them after that, but once I ran back to the carriage, she came back with him hogtied on the back of her horse bloody, beaten and crying. We took him into the Sherrif, and they gave us a huge reward. He was hanged the next day." Rosalyn looked to Isabella with a sweet smile and placed a bet which Authur wasn't following.   
"You hired me to protect you Ms, and I intend to do so where ever you go and to protect you from everyone you meet," Isabella replied to Rosalyn but gave Arthur a dirty look at the end of her sentence.   
"I've never heard of a female bodyguard, are you sure you're tough enough for the job out here in the west?" Charlie asked.   
"Care to challenge me to find out yourself?" Isabella gave Charlie a hint of her scornful look towards him, and like a mouse, he shrank in his chair under her gaze.   
"Play nice deary," Rosalyn said and folded her hand leaving the win to Isabella who pulled in the chips. 

They played many hands for Arthur was playing one of the hardest games of Poker he had ever played in his life. The ladies were hard to read. Isabella was bold with her bets, but it was hard to tell when she was bluffing or not. An attempt to call her out on a bluff ended up getting Charlie busted out of the game when he went all in on a three of a kind to her full house. Rosalyn ended up throwing the game entirely to Isabella in a pathetic hand which ended up with her holding the most chips at the table when it came down to the final grips between the two of them.   
The final flop was on the table, the chips scattered across a beer-sticky table as Arthur flipped the last card of the flop into the centre of the table. A small crowd gathered around watching the large pot of Twenty Dollars sitting on the table and these last two players with all their chips in the pot on the previous hand. Isabella, however, still sitting on six extra dollars but Arthur was sitting with a full house. The two black aces sat in the flop with a king of hearts a jack of clubs and 3 of clubs lined up in front of him. A pair of Kings lay stacked under his hand which he tried to not nervously play with. He had a damn good hand and not enough money to bluff her into a more substantial bet with. It was his bet, and the game had gone on long enough. Arthur needed to get out of here, his plan wasn't thought through carefully enough. The stories of her wild riding with Rosalyn had him sweating, and he couldn't rob the Lady of Beans with Isabella at her side. She was suspicious of him, aware of his outlaw status and had eyes completely fixated on him with an itchy trigger finger.   
"Let's make this interesting shall we, I bet my horse," Arthur spoke with calm confidence, and the room gasped as well as Roslyn who had seen the rare white Arabian in the barn he talks about.   
"What kind of horse is it?" Isabella asked with a sly smile on her face.   
"Mr Morgan I have to insist that's too much." Ms Rosalyn tried to interrupt.   
"Shhh Shhh Shhh, he's a grown ass adult who makes his own decisions. If he wants to throw his property around so carelessly, that's on him. I accept your bet. My black Clydesdale versus your?"  
"White Arabian," Arthur said and flipped his cards revealing his pair of Kings and the room was a buzz.   
Isabella's face dropped for a moment, she licked her teeth and pursed her lips to resist making a look at the room filled with whispers. Roslyn herself palming her face with her hand at the loss of one of her caravan's most muscular horses.   
Arthur felt victory at hand and leaned forward to collect the chips when Isabella placed her hand on the table where her cards were stacked neatly. She smiled at Arthur maliciously and flipped them to reveal a pair of red aces in her hand.   
"I believe my four aces beats your full house, Mr Callaghan," Isabella stated with a well-deserved air of confidence as the room went up in a roar as Arthur's eyes widened at a loss.   
The room became so loud with people talking about the game and Rosalyn jumped up and hugged Charlie in a fit of laughter as Arthur had become the punch line of the night, losing his horse to the Devil in Red on a careless bet. Isabella, however, was not up in arms over her victory. She was staring Arthur dead in the eye with a blank expression across her face. Arthur stared back at her as the same empty expression came to his features as well. The room's sounds deafened around him as all his focus set on her, the last time he sat at a table like this with her and the visage of her younger face flashed in his eyes. A funny looking girl with messy hair and pretty eyes who smiled with apple dimpled cheeks. Izzy stood up abruptly shattering to the reflection of the past and collected the money on the table and looked to horse papers he had placed on the table.   
"I don't want your fucking horse. I want Artex back." She said and spit on him landing it square on his jaw as she walked past him and headed outside into the rain.   
"Isabella!" Rosalyn gasped at her rude behaviour.   
"It's alright! I'll take care of it." Arthur said wiping his cheek clean with his sleeve and standing from his chair. He quickly followed after her before pausing at the door, his hand shaking slightly before he could place it on the swinging gate. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he pushed open the entrance to the front of the Saloon and stepped out. Isabella at the end of the patio trying to light a cigarette under the light of the lantern, alone as the rain showered behind her falling off the roof of the awning like a waterfall.


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated as Arthur tries to sort out past mistakes, Rosalyn lending him an ear as he talks about himself. Could he miss reading Rosalyn's advances? Is Izzy still in love with him? Perhaps too many drinks are to blame.

Isabella Morningstar, stories of the Devil in Red had spread quickly through the town and where ever she went people left her a wide berth. The mud fight in the street had brought attention to her, but Izzy's reputation was hot gossip in the village. The bounty hunter stood outside alone on the hotel patio in the dark, the moon blocked out by the thunder clouds which rumbled and sparked in the sky. The storm had blacked out the heavens and what little light was available came from the few lanterns which struggled to stay lite in the damp cold air. Isabella still dressed in a man's casual red checkered shirt, and dark brown trousers stood at the far corner of the patio trying to light her cigarette but to no avail. Her matchbook was damp and one by one she struck the flimsy paper on the strip of the box. With great vigour, they sparked but did not catch as Izzy discarded them with a huff at her feet. She was about to give up when a match was struck in the dark shielded by elk white-gloved hands. Isabella circled the cigarette in her lips and clenched it between her teeth with a snarl as she gazed upon Arthur's face revealed in the light of the fire. He gestured in a motion of peace silently offering it to her.  
“Mr Callaghan... Or Is it Mr Morgan?” Her voice broke the silence as she leaned over to it and allowed him the gesture to light her cigarette. She quickly pulled away once the tobacco was lite and took in a long deep breath feeling the immediate relief of her addiction.  
“Hello, Ms Morningstar. It’s... been a long time.” Arthur said with a stoic expression. He was not ready for this confrontation, he could not avoid it, but he was still screaming at himself to run away. The best thing to do was try and put out the flames of past mistakes before it became an inferno. The storm would have them locked down in the hotel for the night, so if he was going to stay, they needed to find common ground or a temporary peace treaty. Once Isabella had settled her nerves she let a cloud of smoke release into his face replying to his parley with what could be best translated as an impolite refusal. The puff of smoke burned his eyes, and he bore it with a smile. Unsure now where things would go it would be best to play nice. From what he could remember she was famously hot-headed with a strict moral code. In truth, this entire conversation could have been avoided. If he hadn't shaven off his beard in such a haste.  
“A long time? I had completely forgotten how you stole all my money! I really hope you spent it taking care of your daddy.” Isabella did not yell but struck deep with her words. Her hand hooked on her hip as she stuck her nose up at him taking her stand against him after so long. She didn't need the fancy jewels or a gun to dominate a conversation. The truth of her words silenced him, and the confidence behind her voice captivated him. After thirteen years he finally took the time to study her face. Her red hair cascading around her shoulders like a thick curly cloak. The once bucked teeth now had straightened out, but her lack of smile concealed them. The once shallow nose had matured into her perfect heart shaped face decorated with more freckles then he could remember. Nothing compared to her eyes however and as they bore down on him, he was just happy to see them again. The mere thought of his younger self and her left his chest tight like earlier but more unbearable as she scorned him.  
“Forever is a good way to put it.” Arthur regretfully admitted, for the first time in a long time there was no witty quip to save him from Devil in Red.  
“So 'Mr Callaghan'. Are you looking to rob Rose in her sleep or take off with her carriage after you shoot me dead in the streets?” Isabella said with malice.  
“It’s not like that.” He tried to be gentle.  
“Then what is it? All my stuff was in that bag including the papers proving Artex belonged to me."  
"That's what a stack of musky papers was?" Arthur asked remembering clearly what was inside that bag.  
"You son of a bitch, I had to sell him for 20 dollars! Because of you, I had to sell it... Ugh, you are the worst man I have ever met how could you use me like that!" She was about to start shouting but was able to wind her emotions down. Everything he said was triggering her primage rage to beat him senseless.  
"Artex was a good horse, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take the papers, but Dutch told me...”  
“Ha! Dutch? You're so full of shit, even if I did have a second magic bag with the papers in it. You still stole my stuff and ditched me! That’s not his fault it’s yours. Dutch didn't make you get on the boat.” Isabella was speaking in a low whisper as to not alert those inside who would want to eavesdrop on such a heated discussion.  
“Izzy please,” Arthur called for her as she ashed her cigarette under her boot ready to walk away. Arthur approached her to follow, and that was when Isabella spun on her heels with her hand on her hip prepared to draw her pistol.  
“Don’t you dare call me that! I've seen the wanted posters Mr Morgan, and I will only warn you once. Stay away from me, or I will put a bullet in your skull.” Isabella's voice went low, and their eyes were locked. Arthur had a chance to attempt to his pistol but resisted since she was ready to fire and that reputation she had made for herself had, in fact, reached his ears in the dirty parts of the west.  
“Would you let me explain at least.” Arthur approached again as she drew her gun as fast as the strike of lightning that flashed in the distance.  
“Do you have wax in your ears? Not another step.” She spoke in a quiet, dark tone making Arthur stop and raise his hands.  
“You won’t shoot me, I’m unarmed. Give me five minutes I'll explain everything, you owe me.” He slowly approached her again keeping his hands up letting the barrel of her pistol point at his chest.  
"You couldn't hurt me, I'm your teddy bear remember." Arthur smiled his best charming smile he could, he really did miss her on those lonely nights on the road. He would hug his pillow for warmth, and her image would appear in his head. Though seeing her for real was better than anything his mind could come up with. He knew she couldn't do it, things were different between them and hopeful in his thoughts he waited for her to surrender.  
Isabella’s hand shook on her pistol as her eyes began to well up, her pale features turning hot. The redness of her frustration showed on her cheeks as he brought out a deep pain she had buried for a long time. That's when Arthur saw the same little girl who gave him his first kiss, but that moment did not last. With a deep breath, Isabella steadied herself and stood straight and proud.  
"I owe you nothing." Isabella cocked the hammer of the gun and pushed the barrel into his heart. Arthur felt his weight triple on his knees. She wasn't kidding and as a single tear ran down her cheek. The cold-hearted killer she had become stared back at him, and he honestly felt scared of her.  
"Easy there,..." He backed up away from her cautiously, the lack of shake in her hand making his own shiver slightly.  
"Keep going." She ordered.  
"Alright." Arthur obeyed and with slow steps he cleared her space. The only sound in the air was the howling winds scraping brush across the dirt.  
"You keep your fucking mouth shut, ya hear. If I catch you trying to rob my girls. Sleep with my girls, or even look at my girls. I'll do to you what I did to the Bayou Bandit."  
"Do I dare asked what you did to him?" Arthur asked curiously. He may be surrendering, but his famous wit always got him in deeper trouble.  
"I cut his balls off and feed them to my dog," Isabella said bluntly in response.  
Arthur laughed uncomfortably as she threatened him with such a childish come back. His chuckle was silenced however by a howl in the wind. It's low musical bellow echoed in the dark unnervingly close.  
"That's Bijou, do you want to meet her?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Good, so hypothetically after you meet my dog, I would collect whatever bounty I could off your head and then leave you with the Hangman, Is that clear?" Isabella spoke with hatred but was well composed, her eyes watered still, but her voice did not waver. Arthur could see there was a pain since that wave of deep lonely anger he was all too familiar was behind her eyes. The same with all those haunted mirrors he saw. They were more alike then she knew, but Isabella wanted nothing to do with him. That in itself was worse than being shot. Arthur slinked back away from her not at all surprised that this is how the conversation ended. Many people had cast Arthur out of their lives before, and there were only two other instances where it felt this bad.  
"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. Goodnight mam." He spoke quietly and left slowly as the long walk to the door began. The creak of the wood under his weight and clash of his spurs with each step echoed in the night air. Would he feel the hot sting of his betrayal tonight?

As Arthur crossed the threshold of the door to go back inside the hotel, he could hear Isabella gasp for air behind him instead of the pop of a bullet. Was she crying?  
Unable to look back he rushed away towards his room in shame. The ache in his chest ripped open as emotions he thought were left in the past came back to torment him. He kept his head down and marched for the stairs almost free of the main room. That was when Rosalyn caught his eye, and he looked to meet her gaze. The blonde still looking like she just stepped out of the salon gave him a curious expression, eyeing him carefully. Arthur quickly looked away and her face light up with excitement. Rosalyn quickly crossing the room made a direct line for him. Arthur rushed up the stairs passing by a few drunk couples who blocked the way. Hoping to lose her on the second floor by hiding in the crowd. Rosalyn spun around the bannister and from the bottom of the staircase, her voice bellowed out for his attention like a banshee in the night.  
"Where you going cowboy!" She exclaimed. The crowd hanging around the stairs all turned to Arthur. Their curious eyes revealing him like a spotlight. The most popular girl at the party had just called for him.  
"I'm a little tired, so I'm just going to turn in" Arthur tried to dodge the oncoming conversation, but she rushed up the stairs to his side and grabbed his arm.  
"Oh No! No no no! You don't get to run away from me that easily. You must tell me everything I have ignored you for too long! Come to my room!" Rosalyn dragged him, and she was surprisingly strong for someone so small. Arthur was forced to follow her, with so many eyes on him he was trapped. The idea of getting lost in the mountains during a thunderstorm sounded like a great idea at that moment.  
Rosalyn lead Arthur into her hotel room which must have been the most expensive room in the joint. There was a queen sized bed dressed in furs and wool blankets by the window. A soft rolling fire which needed another log light a dining table covered in chocolates and cigars. An exotic paper change room divider sat by a large mirror and makeup table. The reflection of her trunks of dresses stashed behind it as glittering jewels sparkled in his eyes. A half-eaten plate of fresh fruits, bread and cheeses sat on the table as an unopened bottle of fine brandy sat with three glasses beside it. The array of gluttonous treats tempting him to stay as his sweet tooth ached in his mouth.  
"Please make your self comfortable, I need to lose some layers. Would you open that bottle for me I have weak hands." Rosalyn asked him like she was asking her husband and disappeared behind the Exotic divider. Her silhouette became visible in the dimly light room after she lights a small wick lamp on the makeup stand. Arthur paced around examining the tables as she started peeling off her clothes. Though he was unable to see her naked form, he was getting a spectacular show of curves. Little by little each article of clothing came off, and Arthur stopped to watch. It had been a long time since he been alone with a woman.  
"I think there has been a misunderstanding, I think it's best maybe if I go." Arthur attempted to duck out of the room, but Rosalyn opened the divider as he walked for the door. Her bare chest only covered by her arm wearing nothing but her bare pantyhosed legs in beige beaded panties. The full illusion of her naked form was before him as his mouth hit the floor.  
"If you step out that door, I'm going to tell Izzy that we slept together." She hungry eyes at him.  
"Now wait just one minute!" Arthur's tone flipped from calm and collected to hot and angry, and Rosalyn gasped.  
"I knew it! You're sweet on her!" she giggled.  
"I..." Arthur must have swallowed a frog because he had nothing to say after that. She just grinned and closed the divider once again and continued to change.  
"I had a feeling with the way you two were making eyes at each other. I read her diary, and she writes about you. Hm, you wouldn't think so with how she wanted to flay the skin from your back at the poker table. But I know what you want. You wanted to take her back to your room and mwah mwah mwah." Rosalyn danced around behind her barrier wiggling her hips.  
"It's nothing like that." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. Huffing a stubborn scowl at her since he was unable to barge out of the room in case she decided to follow him.  
"Oh isn't it?" She asked as she opened the divider again, this time dressed in a long white and violet nightgown with matching overcoat. Her long blonde hair untied from its bun and cascading around her face.  
"I don't know what it's like for you city folk, but whatever story you have going on in your head is not real sweetheart," Arthur said bitterly as this harlot started commenting on his personal life.  
"I don't think so, why would you carelessly bet your rare sweet princess on a twenty dollar game? She must be worth what Four hundred maybe five hundred?" Rosalyn asked as she walked up to him. He puffed his chest out at her, but she did not approach him to touch. She merely wanted to access the coat rack behind him, and as he moved away, she picked up a knitted white brown and blue poncho. After she threw it around her shoulders, she walked back to the unopened bottle of brandy and waited for him clearing her throat in annoyance.  
"So?" He sighed and walked over to snatch the brandy bottle up and opened it, God knew he sure needed a drink.  
"So, I don't think that game was about the money at all. I think you wanted Izzy to win, and by throwing your horse into the pot. You were paying her back for something, and I want to know why?"  
"This isn't some fantasy Ms Bush, I lost the card game because she got lucky." He stated sternly as he poured them both a glass, his more generous than hers. He was fed up and didn't want to speak with Rosalyn, the only person he wished to talk to almost shot him dead less than five minutes ago.  
"Then tell me what it is then? Because from what I see, Izzy wants me to know your trouble." Rosalyn added before approaching Arthur again, this time getting right up in his face. At first, he thought she was trying to poke him but her eyes focused on his chest and she tapped him. He looked down at what she was pointing at where a transparent oil stain blemished his paisley vest.  
"She does it on purpose, over oiling the tip of her gun so I can see who she wants us to stay away from, what happened between you two?" Rosalyn asked again this time she spoke with concern since Arthur refused to lock eyes with her. His favourite vest has to suffer from all this drama too.  
"I know a dangerous man when she I see one, Arthur. You have all the tells of a man who does violent things. Your boots. Deluxe quickdraw in brown leather with blood stains on them. This scar on your chin, long faded but unmistakeably done with a clean-edged blade." She ran her finger over his chin where it was, and he pushed her hand away. Arthur could feel her scanning her for details, and with his back to the wall. He had no place to escape unless he crashed through the window which was looking like a fantastic option at the moment. Still, he did not speak since he was only able to swallow the lump in his throat with a splash of brandy.  
"I see... how much?" She asked.  
"Excuse me?" Arthur replied.  
"How much will it cost you to spill the beans, I can only assume that's the only language you understand, and I always get what I want." Rosalyn walked away from him and opened a purse sitting on the table. She withdrew from it a small coin purse made of maroon velvet and threw it at him which he caught easily. It was small, but when Arthur opened it, he could roughly count fifty dollars and a few jewels inside.  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" Arthur asked as those dirty temptations seduced him.  
"Because I hired her to protect me and after seven years of travelling together I want to know everything about her, she keeps secrets, and I don't like secrets inside my family." Rosalyn took her brandy and a cigar and crossed over to the bed where a stack of pillows and blankets were laid out. She crawled into the nest and perched herself up and pat the spot next to her.  
"Come on big man, tell me her secrets." She gave him a kiss and a wink.  
Arthur looked back to the coin purse in hand and shook it around a bit fighting his own greed. Isabella's words echoing in the back of his skull as well as Dutch's.  
"Fine. We are going to need another bottle though." Arthur pocketed the coin purse and unbuttoned his vest. It was going to be a long night, and if she was going to be comfortable, he was too.  
Rosaly had a smile on her lips as Arthur unclasped the buckle of his belt and dropped his gun on the chair.  
"Slow down and let me watch." Rosalyn licked her lips and Arthur gave her a dirty look before approaching the bed, and she raised her hand.  
"Ah ah... shirt too, then you can have one of these," Rosalyn said giving him a sly smirk.  
Arthur locked eyes on her wanting to refuse. However, she waved her cigar at him, and that was enough for him to unbutton his shirt and discard it on the ground. Once he was shirtless, he sat on the bed as Roslyn laid her feet across his lap as she placed the cigar in his mouth.  
"Okay Cowboy, so tell me. How did you and Izzy meet." Rosalyn said pulling out a match from the box currently making herself comfortable. Her feet kneaded into his lap sensually making him stiffen.  
"You need to stop that," Arthur stated pushing her feet down away from his groin as she lit the match.  
"Give me a foot rub, and I'll stop, but I asked you a question, how did you two meet." She asked again and light the cigar for him. He took a couple of drags as the chocolate flavoured paper filled his mouth with sweet, mellow smoke.  
"I met her after my gang burned down her uncles' farm, " Arthur said and took one of her lovely feet in hand and started to knead the flesh. Her ankles were stiff, but her calf muscles were strong. So As Arthur's strong hands began to pinch and push she flopped back into the pillow and moaned.  
"Oh God, my feet hurt... So we aren't starting this story off on a great note. Why did you guys burn down her uncles' farm?" Rosalyn asked relieved from the tension and pain which was caused from long days standing in heels.  
"The guy was a kidnapper running with a bad group of men, he kidnapped one of our own and when I was around 17, and we went to get her back. Thing's didn't go smoothly, so we had to use force." Arthur said and handed the cigar to her when she reached for it.  
"So you burned the house down got your girl back, where was Izzy?"  
"She was in the stables with the horses, she didn't have a room in the house but in the loft of the barn. When we let the horses free, she asked us to come with. Said she wanted to go to Washington to see her Grandmother." Arthur had gotten into a rhythm with his massage and Rosalyn looked very relaxed under his grip. Her face twisted in pain a bit as he could feel the grinding of bone as she rotated her ankles.  
"What happened here?" He asked.  
"Old dance injury. Never mind that did you take her to Washington?" Rosalyn asked when Arthur's attention drifted.  
"We took her to the boat, Dut... I mean our leader said she could stay with us and join the gang because it was really good at hunting" Arthur catching himself oversharing.  
"And Duuuu.. who?" She asked noticing Arthur was holding back a name. "Hm?"  
"Who are you talking about? Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me I can keep a secret." She bounced in the bed and kicked him a bit.  
"Dutch," Arthur said. How much had he drunk so far? He looked to his glass which was empty and currently being refilled by Rosalyn.  
"Dutch Van Der Linde?" Rosalyn asked with a smirk.  
"Oh shit." Arthur was in trouble.  
"Oh, I read about him, so you are a gang member! I think you just went from hunky cowboy to rugged outlaw. Meow!" Rosalyn purred and pushed up from her position and shimmied closer onto Arthur's lap.  
"Ms please." Arthur was embarrassed. He was never this careless going to town let alone a victim to gossip. Rosalyn, however, was indeed a gossip whore. Though as she snuggled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The soft poncho she wore warm on his skin this cold night as she blanketed him. Her small frame curled up into his body. The haze of alcohol mixed with desire clouded his head. It had been a very long time since someone had been this affectionate with him. Yet she was not the woman he longed for, and lines were getting blurred.  
"You and Dutch Van Der Linde burned up this evil kidnappers farm, found a teenaged girl far from her Grandmother who could shoot and then what. Sounds like you helped her." She said enjoying herself as she cuddled him.  
"Well, we travelled a long time together. Hosea liked her so we would go off alone on fishing trips together... what is in this cigar? My head feels like a cloud." He asked since they had been sharing it. Rosalyn giggled. He was finally loosening after up. Despite the voices in his head, he was happy to share the story, and Rosalyn was a good listener.  
"It doesn't matter now, she hates me."  
"Well, what did you do?" Rosalyn asked still not getting the full details.  
"It's... complicated," Arthur said grabbing the bottle and ditching the glass altogether.  
"No, it's not. What did you do?" Rosalyn asked again grabbing the bottle as he attempted to chug it down and pulled it from his hand.  
"I... crap." Arthur slid Rosalyn off his lap and hung his head down shamefully. Rosalyn only shifting to sit on her own and keep listening, waiting for him to continue as he processed his thoughts. Meanwhile pouring herself another drink and putting the nearly empty bottle down.  
"Isabella didn't pay her share to the gang, she was getting close to me, so Dutch said she was using that to avoid paying the pot. We all pull our own weight. And then I heard her talking to Hosea about me going with her to Washington."  
"Oh? Why would she want you to go, were you two in love?" Rosalyn's eyebrows furrowed.  
"No!" Arthur snapped and sat upright defensively.  
"You're lying."  
"We weren't together," Arthur repeated.  
"If there is one thing I have learned about that girl is that she is honourable. I highly doubt she would play games with anyone." Rosalyn said defending her friend.  
"Okay, there was one time."  
"Ha! I knew it."  
"Okay, just listen alright. I liked Izzy, but she was my first... you know."  
"Roll in the hay?"  
"Girlfriend."  
"Awe."  
"Things were getting serious you know, first we're riding at night around the beach next she asks me to leave everyone I know and care about to abscond out across the country and meet a family who she has never met." Arthur flopped back onto the bed. Deep down, he still wondered if he made the right choice.  
"Yeah, that's a lot, so you didn't go obviously," Rosalyn asked grabbing a slice of apple from her tray of snacks by the bed and taking a bite. Arthur paused in his response long enough to make Rosalyn turn over her shoulder and look him in the eye.  
"You didn't go. right?" Rosalyn asked again. Arthur looked back at her with guilty eyes like he had outside earlier that day and her mouth fell open.  
"What did you do?" She scorned him.  
"I jumped off the boat when it left the dock." Arthur closed his eyes saying it out loud hearing it for himself just how much of an ass hole he is.  
"Arthur! No!" Rosalyn was astounded, mouth open in awe.  
"I also stole her bag with all her money, and accidentally stole the ownership papers for Artex too." Arthur covered his face with a pillow wanting to smother himself. Rosalyn merely jumped onto his chest and ripped it off him and started beating him with it.  
"What's wrong with you! That was you're the first girlfriend, That was her favourite horse! You robbed her? How could you do that she was just a little girl!" Rosalyn was mad smacking him with the pillow which he wrestled away from her.  
"I get it I am the worst now get off me," Arthur said as Rosalyn straddled his waist.  
"You sir owe that woman so much more than a free horse, she deserves an apology!"  
"I tried she won't listen to me," Arthur complained.  
"Well, you're currently half naked under her employer after being bought for fifty dollars, some jewellery and a cigar. Do you think maybe your morals might need some reevaluating." Rosalyn asked running her fingers up his chest through his long unkempt chest hair.  
"You got me drunk." Arthur pouted. Rosalyn was fun, and the affection was sweet, but his heart wasn't in it. He looked away from her to gaze out the window as her fingers tickled his skin. The rain beating against the glass as the shutters clattered from the wind.  
"This is true, you really care about her don't you," Rosalyn asked still petting his chest enjoying the feel of his firm muscles under her fingers. Sighing with a pout of her own.  
"Maybe..." Arthur still had to think about it. He placed his hand over the top of his heart trapping Rosalyn hand on the spot where Isabella had stuck her gun. His skin still burning from it.  
"You poor thing." Rosalyn was heartbroken for him, but before she could speak her again, the door opened. They both turned to look and standing in the doorway was the fiery redhead with a look of pure disgust on her face.


	4. Strawberry Jelly and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One misunderstanding after another, Arthur and Rosalyn are in the midst of a romantic encounter when Isabella interrupts. Arthur being a messy drunk ends up having more fun then he intended to.

Arthur Morgan laid half-naked on his back on a plush queen-sized bed draped with bear fur and dark brown wool blankets. The scantily-clad blonde known as Rosalyn Bush straddling his waist with her hands petting his hairy chest. The dim light of the fire making the room glow. At the door to the room, Isabella Morningstar the gunslinger in red had a disgusted look on her face as she gazed upon the two canoodlings in the bed. Arthur felt his heart stop and quickly made work of shoving Rosalyn off him forcefully. She tumbled onto the floor dropping her glass which smashed into pieces as she got buried in a mess of pillows and blankets. Arthur rolled off the bed to get to his feet to take a break for the window before Izzy would make good on her threat.   
"Of all the men here why did you have to go for him?" Isabella whined with a calm tone to the surprise of the naughty cowboy.   
"What can I say, I like him," Rosalyn said sitting up in the mess of blankets and spilled brandy. The innocent smile on her face as she held no regrets of her actions.   
"This is not what it looks like." Arthur tried to explain realizing the window was locked.  
"You don't get to talk," Isabella said and removed her pistol from her holster and held it pointed down to the ground.   
"Put that away! Besides, I have something to show you" Rosalyn ordered and stood up to dust herself off. She picked up the broken glass off the floor and tossed it into a bin. Arthur and Isabella at a standstill as Rosalyn took her time cleaning up the shattered glass. Once she cleared the floor, she walked up to the stack of trunks which she stored her belongings in. They were neatly stacked and had labels on them so, Rosalyn could quickly find her target and opened a massive case where multiple handwritten labeled jars sat neatly packed and arranged. Isabella had eyes on Arthur glaring him down like a wolf ready to pounce as Rosalyn took her sweet time doing whatever she was doing. With his back to the window, he glanced briefly outside to determine what kind of fall it would be if he jumped out of it.   
"Well come on you two, I need some critical reviews on my new product," Rosalyn called to them and started setting up some snacks with slices of bread and cheese from the tray on the main table. Isabella silently holstered her pistol and crossed the room to sit with Rosalyn where she was setting up. Arthur confusedly stood still for the moment eyeing his gun laying on the chair near Isabella's seat.   
"Come on Arthur. It's my homemade jam I cooked up this week. I need a man's tongue to narrow down which one I should send to New York. My brothers don't know good food from dog food." Rosalyn beckoned him as she tried to open one of the jars. She struggled for a moment before Izzy took it from her and easily popped it open.   
"Thanks, babe." Rosalyn pinched her cheek and handed her the other ones to open before pouring each jam into a ramekin.   
"Just fucking sit down." Isabella cursed in a huff as she popped the final lid. It was becoming a clear that Rosalyn was in charge and despite Isabella's threats downstairs she was complicit to the blondes instructions whether or not she agreed with them. Arthur crossed back over the room and sat down uncomfortably in the last free chair in the room, his gun between himself and Izzy.   
"So, this is my new line of jams. I have Blueberry, Raspberry and Strawberry. Tony said I can only pick one to start the new launch, for now, so I have narrow it down between these three. As much as I love my orange Marmalade, I don't think it will sell."   
"Orange Marmalade?" Arthur asked as he studied the jams cautiously keeping his eye on Izzy who has pulled a flask from her pocket and started drinking.   
"Have you ever tried it?" Rosalyn asked him as Isabella helped herself to the first of the jam samples served on the bread.  
"No, I haven't" Arthur replied as Rosalyn scurried off back to her trunk of goodies.   
"Oh, you have to try it! Hold on I think I have a jar left." She said and started rummaging through the jars her back turned to them. Arthur looked back to Isabella who was munching on the toast with a rather displeased expression but eating like she hadn't seen food in days. Curious he grabbed a piece of toast with the blueberry jam on it and took a bit, immediately understanding why Izzy was overreacting on it. It was perfectly sweet but not so much so to mask the flavours of the blueberries, and it was tough to determine if this was the worst night of his life or the best since he was never spoiled like this before. The two ate silently, and Izzy had refused to look at him but instead kept her glance fixated on a painting on the wall.  
"You know! I think I left a jar of it in the kitchen downstairs let me go get it." Rosalyn said and made off for the door.   
"You can't leave me alone with him."  
"You can't leave me alone with her." Both of them spoke up in unison.   
"Yes, I can, wait here and don't kill each other okay," Rosalyn said and closed the door behind her as she escaped the room. 

Isabella looked to Arthur for a split second and huffed loudly.   
"Would you put a fucking shirt on?" She asked.   
"It's not what it looks like." He said again.   
"Oh really?" Isabella asked.   
"She's coming onto me." Arthur defended himself and grabbed another slice of bread this one with the raspberry jelly on it. He took a bite and quietly looked around to find where he left his shirt. He saw it under Izzy's rear as she was currently sitting on it, so he stood up and approached her cautiously not bothering to attempt for his gun.  
"Excuse me your sitting on it." He whispered as she glared at him for getting too close. He waited for her to hand it to him, standing in front of her he watched her eyes scan him, and he noticed the same hungry little look Rosalyn had been giving him on Izzy's face. Remembering what the Harlot had said before he took his shirt back and stepped closer to her.   
"So, like what you see?"  
"Excuse me! You don't get to talk to me like that." Isabella yelled and stood up from her chair.   
"Look I get it, I hurt you. I'm trying to make it better so why won't you listen?" He asked. Whether it was the alcohol talking or his own will didn't matter he was going to make her listen, he couldn't leave this as it was.   
"I don't want your apology," Izzy said and headed for the door of the room, which Arthur ran up to and blocked before she could get to it.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken your bag." Arthur started what would more than likely end up being a messy apology.   
"I'm not listening to this," Izzy said and turned her back to him and walked away again.   
"I shouldn't have ditched you on the boat the way I did, Dutch said you hadn't paid your share, and I was only trying to collect what you owed I shouldn't have tricked you like that," Arthur explained approaching her again.   
"What I owed? I gave Dutch half of everything I earned as he asked!" She exclaimed turning back to look at him.   
"What?"  
"Is that what he told you? That I didn't pay him? How could you assume I would be that selfish!"   
"I don't know what your motivations were to hold back your share."   
"That's because I didn't have any! I paid, and you stole the rest of it!"  
"I already know I shouldn't have done that, that I shouldn't have done any of it." Arthur finally caught her in the corner by the fireplace. She had her hand over her mouth shaking as she held her breath making her face go red.   
"Izzy... breath." He walked up cautiously to her.   
"I thought you loved me." Izzy's voice cracked, hugging herself refusing to turn and look at him. He knew he was going to make her cry again, but this time he wasn't going to leave her.   
"I do... did." He corrected himself midsentence then stopped himself wondering why he said that. Izzy turned to him, her eyes red as tears started down her face.   
"What did you say?" She asked. Arthur paused again, his head cloudy still he couldn't think past the ache in his chest.   
"I said I do." He repeated this time not correcting himself.  
"You do what?" She asked, and Arthur gave her a look.   
"You sound like Rosalyn." He said as she started to calm down a bit.   
"You do what?" Izzy asked again. 

Arthur went quiet, this was a weird situation, and he was not in the proper mindset to handle it. Oh, what it was like to be young and in love. Their relationship which was more like a tornado of passion and heartbreak compared a classic storytime romance. That was a long time ago, things had changed, and he had changed, but right now, all he wanted was her. To have her in his arms again to go back to those youthful days where she loved him back. Isabella calmed herself as the redness of her cheeks faded while his silence gave her time to breath.   
"Why didn't you ask?" She asked.   
"Pardon?"   
"You could have asked me for anything, and I would have done it. I would have done anything for you." Izzy hugged herself trying to avoid eye contact him.   
"Because I am a fool." Overwhelmed by everything that had happened he approached her suddenly and kissed her passionately. Izzy stumbled back as Arthur rushed her into a kiss and she pushed him back by his chest. His half-lidded eyes were staring intensely into hers as his smell overtook her flooding back memories into her mind. Izzy paused as the strength behind her hands went soft while she investigated his face. Arthur was holding her by the hips trying to pull her closer to him.  
"You stupid idiot." She said and this time kissed him.  
Arthur pinned her against the wall and kissed her again, this time feeling Izzy push back into his lips as she encircled his neck with her arms. Rosalyn didn't matter anymore, and whether or not if she came back to the room, all he wanted was to keep this moment for as long as possible. His lips locked his hers as good memories came back to him. The taste of her lips giving him flashbacks to the sandy beach where they first were together. The mix of whiskey and cigarettes coupled with the Raspberry jam on his tongue as they got lost in each other.  
Their heated kiss lasted for a long time until a knock came to the door.   
"You two decent in there?" Rosalyn asked from the door as she popped her head in seeing them against the far wall. Arthur was pinning Izzy against the wall by the wrists as her legs had found themselves hooked around his hips.   
"I'll come back later," Rosalyn said and closed the door once more with the most sinister of grins.   
"Wait!" Izzy said in a pant, but Rosalyn had already left again.   
There was an awkward pause between them, and Arthur was not ready to let go of her, and to his surprise, she wasn't resisting him.   
"So what do we do now?" Arthur asked as he loosened his grip on her wrists letting her go slowly. Izzy looked conflicted, and she delicately pushed Arthur back to give her some breathing room as she adjusted her shirt. Izzy was quiet and barely looked at him as she processed the situation. Arthur was waiting to see if Izzy would kiss him again. As she continued to avoid speaking, he moved closer to her back and grabbed the buckle of her gun belt and pulled her into him.   
"What are we doing?" She asked.   
"I don't know, all I know is I miss you," Arthur explained slowly releasing the clasp of the gun belt. "and I don't need you sticking this is my heart again." He asked to disarm her.  
Izzy bit her lip and grabbed his wrist stopping him.  
"It's not that easy. You don't do everything you did and then get forgiven over a kiss." She protested with her words but did nothing to stop him as he removed the belt from her hips. Setting her gun down on the mantle of the fireplace.   
"I have a lot to apologize for." He said and picked her up in which her legs wrapped around his hips out of instinct to hold on. He cradled her in his arms walked her over to the bed to lay her down with a heavy thud. He crawled on top of her as her hands slipped around his torso and she pulled him down to kiss her again. Complicit to his actions Izzy laid back as for the first time in a long time she let her guard down.   
Arthur's hands started to aggressively explore her curves, grabbing handfuls of flesh at her waist and chest. Kneading the meat of her breasts as his lips made their way down her neck. Her breath began to quicken as little gasps escaped her when he pinched the tip of her nipple.   
"Those sounds of yours are like music to my ears." He said softly into her ear as he nibbled the edge of her earlobe.   
"Arthur." She mewled.   
His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name escaping her lips so sensually, setting his heart ablaze as he grabbed both of her thighs and propped open her legs so he could press his pelvis up into hers. He was pinning her to the bed with his erection grinding against her groin. Once their hips met a rhythm, Arthur continued to nibble down her neck as he unbuttoned her checkered shirt kissing each inch of skin revealed until he peeled it off her shoulders. Casting it aside as the bare skin of their bodies united on the bed. 

Outside the door, Rosalyn sat with an open jar of Marmalade eating it with a spoon eavesdropping with her ear by the keyhole. Inside she could hear their moans and whispers before the bed started to creak aggressively. Isabella's voice high pitched and getting louder and louder as Arthur's growled in a low baritone. Finally, hearing enough she got up from the floor and dusted herself off.   
"That's... hot." She said and closed the half-eaten jar and pulled a key from her pocket. It was the key to the last empty room in the hotel, and with Izzy's bags sitting at the door, Rosalyn picked them up and headed to the hotel room which was supposed to be where the Devil in Red would crash for the night. Once inside she put Izzy's thing away and climbed into the bed to go to sleep for the evening. Completely okay with the fact Arthur and Izzy would occupy her room. A little sad she wasn't involved with the party but happy to see Izzy, after so long finally got to enjoy herself. 

Back in the Luxury hotel toom Arthur and Izzy laid in a mess of blankets, candy wrappers, cigar ash and smeared Strawberry jam. Isabella was on her back while smoking a cigarette as Arthur had passed out with his arms around her and his head on her shoulder. In her exhausted bliss, she ran her fingers over and over again through his blonde hair.   
"What am I going to do with you." She asked herself out loud as the volume of his snoring proved he was deeply asleep.


	5. There seems to be a Misunderstanding

It didn't feel like morning, with the wind howling outside as rain pounded against the glass. There was little light in the room as the fire had gone out and the lamp on bedside table had run out of oil. Arthur Morgan found himself face down in a mass of soft pillows and sheets which tangled his naked body up. The cotton sheets soft against his skin at the smell of lavender perfume filled his nose. He reached around the bed hoping to grab hold of the woman he went to bed with, but no one was there. That was when the pound of a headache forced him awake, and he groaned lost for a moment in pain. Arthur peeled his face off the sweet-scented pillow and spotted a glass of water. He reached for it after sliding himself across the bed and untangling himself from the comforter. He sat on the edge of the bed while he chugged down the water.  
"How much did I drink last night?" He asked himself as he pursed his lips. His mouth tasted like an ashtray, and the water did little to wash away the dryness in his throat. He was replaying the previous night in his head needing a minute to remember how he ended up in this room.  
"Poker game, cigarettes outside, Rosalyn's room... Strawberry jam." No one was inside the room but him, the bed was empty, and his clothes gone. Through the arrangements of techni-flavoured jams on the counter were still there. Well except for the jar of Strawberry which was split on the ground with handprints across the base of the bed.   
"I remember now," he groaned scanning the empty room. He searched for his clothes and was sure he dropped his pants at the foot of the bed, but they were nowhere in sight. His gun was still on the stool where he left it, but his shirt, pants, vest and undergarments were gone.   
"Izzy." He said with a snarl as he put his boots on and grabbed his gun belt. He looked around the room and spotted a black silk housecoat with purple trim. It didn't look like a regular housecoat since it had orange dragon embroidered in it and long cuffed sleeves. It must have been some Asian garb, but it was the only thing in the room that would fit his shoulders. With a long heavy sigh, he put it on and covered up before leaving the room. Storming down the hallway in search of the devil who stole his clothes.   
As he crossed the hall to the stairs he passed so many people, the storm had locked everyone in, and now he had to walk across the hotel dressed as a woman to an audience. Gasps followed snickers and giggles as not everyone found his display amusing but rather audacious. Holding the opening of the housecoat closed he kept his hand on the grip of his gun as he headed to the yellow lounge. Once he passed through the curtains, he noticed the tables filled with the same gaggle of ladies from the night before but this time had company. They all stopped and stared at him, some in snickers some full belly laughing, but he did not care. His eyes immediately feel on The Devil.  
"Izzy," Arthur scowled angrily as everyone's eyes quickly darting to the back of the room where Isabella sat to breakfast with Rosalyn who had her back turned. Isabella had a big old smirk on her face as she watched Arthur come into the room. Sat next to her on the table was a well-folded stack of clothes inside a potato sack. Izzy stared at Arthur with a victorious grin on her face as Rosalyn turned to see what she was smirking about to spit out her coffee immediately. The blonde gasping for breath once she looked at him.   
"Why are you wearing my Kimono Mr Callaghan?" Rosalyn asked shocked and one of the only people not amused by the situation.   
"Izzy... my things." Arthur cleared his throat and spoke darkly not amused in the slightest.   
"I don't know what you're talking about I've been on guard all right. I did find this outside are they yours?" Isabella said and opened the bag revealing his clothes folded and neatly for him. Arthur's eyes narrowed as Rosalyn got up and walked over to him grabbing the stack of clothes and shoving them into Arthur's hands.   
"Do you know how expensive that is, take it off immediately." She said bitterly to Arthur in a hushed tone to not embarrass him further before turning back to give Izzy an icy glare.   
"You happy now?" Arthur asked Izzy as the pair of them scolded her with their eyes.   
"Delighted... you know you have something in your hair right?" Izzy said pointing to a glob of Strawberry jam caked on the side of his head.   
"Oh, you tried my jams? Which one was your favourite?" Rosalyn asked as her tone flipped and Arthur just marched away with no response.   
Arthur stormed back to his room where he fished the key out of his pants, crossing the same crowds of people who wanted to comment but he responded this time.   
"Take a damn picture it will last longer. Now get outta my way!" He spoke loud and bitterly, instilling fear with his march despite his outrageous attire and the crowds stepped out of his way. Once he slammed the door behind him to his room, he wanted to rip the Kimono off but spotted himself in the full-length mirror seeing his reflection. He looked himself up and down and just started laughing. He looked ridiculous, but he had worn outfits worst then this. Arthur's muscular frame filled out the Kimono rather nicely as it draped over his skin delicately. He could tell how expensive it was as he brushed his fingers over the sleeves touching the silk fibres and the small beads sewn into the dragons shaping its scales. For a tiny moment, Arthur wanted to keep it.   
"No, I will never live it down if Hosea or Dutch saw me in this." He chuckled to himself and delicately took it off. Rosalyn was the only one who sympathised with him, and as she said before, it was best not to force bad luck on those who do nice things. He folded it up to bring it back to her checking to make sure he didn't get anything on it. He got dressed in his clothes and put on his last clean shirt which was a red and brown checkered casual button up. He also scrubbed the jam from his hair using the grooming station water bowl and towel, finally packing his things to leave once he pulled himself back together.   
"Time to get outta here." He said and searched through his satchel to grab something to eat. Instead, he noticed something else was missing, and he feverishly searched the bag unable to find it. 

Since Arthur had left to change Rosalyn returned to the table where Isabella sat rather proud with herself. The glaring blonde down at the smug red-head with arms crossed and furrowed brows.   
"What?" Izzy asked.   
"What are you doing to that man? First, you sleep with him then embarrass him in front of the whole town on top of making it look like he slept with me? Hence embarrassing me at the same time and you have a smirk on your face?" Rosalyn asked.   
"Hey, that's not what I was." Izzy started, but Rosalyn put her finger up to silence her, and she did.   
"That's what you did. Your intentions don't matter; it's your actions that speak. You think poking bears in fun?" Rosalyn in front of everyone started to scold her.   
"Rosie come on."   
"Don't Rosie me! I'm not going to sit here and let you act like a careless bitter loser who resorts to childish antics instead of acting like an adult. Do you want to come with me to the frontier? Then you will apologise to Mr Callaghan and return everything you took from him. "  
"Apologize! To him! He should apologise to me! Also, I gave back everything I took." Izzy stood up and threw her chair back   
"Oh really? Where is his room key?" She asked   
"In the left pocket where I found them."   
"So you went looking for them?"  
"N-No."  
"What did you do with his keys?" She asked.   
"Uh..." Izzy went quiet knowing if she kept talking Rosalyn would catch her in a lie.   
"Give it to me," Rosalyn ordered holding out her hand. When Isabella didn't move, she stomped her foot and shouted. "Now!"   
"Okay fine!" Izzy said and took out a leatherback journal from her bag and handed it to her.   
"His diary? that's low."  
"His journal, whatever. I just wanted to check something."  
"Sure, Now go find your dog and hunt something for dinner."  
"It's pouring rain out!"  
"Take a poncho then," Rosalyn ordered and walked off with the journal headed towards Arthur's room.   
"Fine! I'll go, I was gonna go anyways." Izzy said and groaned storming out with her bag. 

Rosalyn got a few steps out of the room and slowed down a bit, tapping the binding of the journal in hand. Looking around she whistled innocently to herself and checked to see who was around while stepping into an empty lounge. Once Rosalyn was alone opened the book to a random page. Glancing over it she saw a drawing of a racoon sitting on a stump roughly sketched like it was in the middle of grooming. Another sketch was on the page as well of a small songbird and a deer lying in the grass. She scanned each drawing carefully before flipping the page. This sketch was of a giant bison in the snowy hills that took up two pages in the book.   
"Whoa." She whispered turning the book to get a better view of the well-drawn picture. She flipped it again this time more towards the latest entries skipping the text until she saw the sketch of the gate to Strawberry. "This is what you find worthy of a page?" She asked wondering why he would sketch such mundane items — flipping the page again where she saw the portrait of herself in the book. Rosalyn rested her hand on her heart and was taken back by how accurately he captured her likeness in such a rough sketch. Though next to it was a better-drawn picture of Izzy, and she scowled a little bit.   
"Lady Rosalyn?" A voice called to her, and she folded up the journal and tucked it under her arm in panic.   
"I'm in here." SHe responded and stood up to turn and see Arthur of all people headed her way. Fully dressed this time with all his belongings in tow.  
"Mr Callaghan!" She said caught red-handed.   
"Have you seen Izzy? I believe she still has something of mine." He said as he handed back the folded Kimono to her.   
"Oh? What on earth did she take." Rosalyn asked as she clutched the journal behind her back.   
"Something I can't leave without, can you point me in her direction please?" Arthur asked skipping details. Rosalyn finding herself in a precarious position. She hesitated, knowing that if she gave it back, Arthur would surely brave the storm and leave after everything that happened.   
"I told her to go hunting," Rosalyn said briefly.   
"Shit, I better get to her before she leaves," Arthur said and spun on his heels and took off without hesitation towards the stable.  
"Wait!" Rosalyn said quietly after him and stood dumbfounded he just took off in the middle of a conversation. Once she regained her senses, she ran after him, but he was already out the door.   
"Oh, That rude son of a! Ugh I shouldn't have done that. No, it's fine they will just run into each other at the stable. He'll come back" Rosalyn said Arthur stopping on the patio watching him walk. He calmly headed for the stable as Rosalyn looked to the kimono in her hands.   
"I should put this away." Rosalyn ran upstairs and into her room and quickly drop off the Kimono and get dressed in something cute.   
"He likes cowgirls fine. I got pants here." She pursed her lips and shuffled through the mess of clothes on the floor.   
Rosalyn emerged from the mess wearing dark riding pants, a dark blue blouse and Chocolate brown leather jacket. Her riding gloves in hand and rifle strung over her shoulder.   
"See I'm tough! I'll go after them. I know how to scavenge berries and ride a horse." She talked herself up in the mirror and grabbed her riding bag and stuffed the Journal into it as well as the stable chip for Princess.  
"I rode her yesterday." Rosalyn triumphantly walked down the stairs and headed out in the rain.  
"Ms Bush! Where are you going? It's going to thunder again; you should stay inside." William ran up to her wearing his casual shirt wet all over from cleaning the floor.  
"Oh, I know! I need to go pick up from berries for my pies. I'll be back in an hour or two. Honey will take care of things while I am gone and I'll be back so we can get cooking as I promised." She said in one breath and pinched his cheek and took off out the door before he could stop her. Down the muddy road towards the stable as she saw Arthur riding away on Duke.   
"Fuck!" She cursed and ran towards the stable. As she reached the stable Arthur was out of sight, and she stomped her feet.  
"Dammit! Quick Give me the horse!" She yelled and shoved the chip onto the stableman's hands who was at the gate about to close it.   
"Ms Bush! I'm sorry Ms Morningstar already came and took Aristotle out hunting."   
"Not the Mustang the Arabian!"  
"Oh! The white one! I dunno miss she's been rather panicked this morning, the storm is scaring her something fierce I would wait till Ms Morningstar comes back with Aristotle."   
"I can't wait! I need to go now! Just saddle her up I can handle her!" Rosalyn said exasperatedly.   
"As you say, miss." The stableman took her chip and went off to prepare Princess for her, and she stood there tapping her foot stubbornly. Her thoughts were spinning revolving around Arthur and Izzy in the forest alone.  
"Whoa! Okay, calm down Rose. It's just a book. He's going to go out there, she's not going to have it, and again I'm going to get her laid. Ugh. He's not even that good looking, and this whole thing is stupid, I'm wet. I'm tired. My room is disgusting, and she's going to pay for it, and now my Kimono from Toyko smells like sex. It wasn't even with me" She sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. Alone in the rain now able to let out her frustrations.  
"Stupid Arthur and his stupid leather sketchbook. See. It's just childish doodles." She ripped it out of the bag and started angrily flipping through it.   
"Just a bunch of cute little animals what kind of man doodles..." As she was flipping through the pages, she stopped at a ledger marked with a string. She turned it open to the page and glanced it over. There was a list of numerical entries of various dollar amounts in a column, next to it a sketch of a city layout and an x circled by a red dot. A treasure map next to a ledger recording all the savings held by a gang in Blackwater. Dutch Van Der Linde's name among the list.  
"Uh oh." She said nervously closing the book slowly as the colour from her face disappeared leaving her white as a ghost.   
"Miss. The horse is ready for you now." The stableman called out to her as she waved to him nervously as he leads the horse to her. Princess who was dragging her hooves in the dirt complained loudly as the two strangers handled her. Rosalyn made a squeak like sound while staring at the horse who seemed a lot bigger than the last time she rode her. With a deep breath, she shoved the journal into her bag and took the reigns he handed to her.   
"Alright girl calm down! We have to go!" Rosalyn said holding onto her dominant voice picturing the red-heads face in the eyes of the horse.   
"You are going to listen to me okay! We gotta get out there fast and come back in once piece alright!" Attempting to bargain with the horse who looked her over and calmed a little bit.   
"Hey, it worked." She said when Princess shoved her back with her nose and tried to bite the lead and rip it out of her grip.   
"No!!" Rosalyn shouted holding the reigns tightly and tangled it around her wrist so the horse couldn't pull it from her grip.   
"Okay! No more Ms nice lady." Rosalyn huffed and yanked the reign down making princess's head bow down. Rosalyn then grabbed the horn of the saddle and climbed up onto Princess despite her jaunting as the stableman assisted in keeping her still.   
"Are you sure about this!?" He asked when the horse reared a bit.   
"Okay. Off we go." Rosalyn tapped Princess's sides with her heels and clicked her tongue as the horse immediately set into a fast trot instead of a walk and took off down the road going the wrong way.   
"Whoa! Whoa, Princess!! Slow down!" Rosalyn panicked horse stomped through the puddles, and she held on desperately. The horse was leading her as people watched he ride in circles, hoping to see her thrown. Once Princess got her burst of energy out Rosalyn took control and turned her around to go down the road after Arthur.  
"I got this!" She cheered to herself as they flew down the trail out of control.

Arthur and the Duke were trotting at a quick pace following a trail in the mud left behind by a heavy horse. The rain had cleared the path of all the other travellers, and the single set of hoof prints lead him deeper into the forest headed into a groove. They rode slowly as The Duke manoeuvred around the tightly packed trees with ease.   
"Well Duke, if she went hunting this would be a good spot to go. " Arthur said out loud stopping the mule as the tracks merged with a second. He dismounted from his Mule to get a better look at the prints.  
"You think she took it on purpose to lead me out here Duke?" He asked the creature after he fed him common bulrush plant which he lazily chewed.  
"Yeah sounds rather stupid, why would she embarrass me like that if she just wanted to shoot me? Does she want to steal her money back from us you think?" He asked Duke out loud who kept munching nonchalantly.   
"Yeah, she should have just taken the map, not the whole journal, of course, I would notice it gone." He knelt next to a set of paw prints next to the hoof prints.   
"This must be her... big dog," he said and put his hand next to the paw print which was filling up with water and the size of his palm. He stood back up and grabbed the lead of his mule and walked alongside them to follow the path keeping quiet as they travelled into the forest.   
"I'm going to need your help to get the jump on her." He rubbed Duke's neck as they climbed over the roots of a large oak tree.

Deep within the trees, the rain was light since the leaves above sheltered the forest floor. On such a stormy day many creatures stayed within their shelters but not everyone. A wild boar was roaming about looking for truffles, his loud snorts pinpointing his location. The beast had stumbled upon a groove of mushrooms and was feasting on his own until a loud crack of a rifle echoed in the trees. The birds flew away, and a deer went scampering off, but the wild boar fell dead on the ground with a mouthful of half-eaten fungi. Izzy who was laid out under a shelter of leaves and brush cocked her rifle which smoked from the last shot she fired. A perfect bullseye on the hog's skull.  
"Piece of cake." She smirked happily.   
"She can't be mad at me now. Everyone loves bacon. Why is she so fucking mad at me anyway." She asked her rifle before reloading it. As the bullet punched into the chamber, she noticed in the distance a Mule break through the brush on its own. He was saddled and headed straight for the groove of mushrooms where she had just shot the boar.   
"Who's a fucking mule is that?" She asked herself and put her scope up to her eye to get a closer look. The creature slid down the muddy slope into the grove and happily started eating the patch of half-eaten mushrooms the boar had found. Izzy looked around to see if the owner was close.  
"Some bastard trying to steal my kill?" She said out loud hesitant about whoever was its rider was. Fifteen minutes went by as Izzy remained still in her hiding place, the Mule just grazing the entire time. The mule had fed over to where the dead hog laid and started to climb on top of it stomping his feet on the pig which was blocking a patch of mushrooms.   
"Oh shit!" Izzy said and jumped out of her hiding spot and headed down to scare the Mule away before it ruined her kill.   
"Hey shoo!" She yelled and ran up to the beast before she heard a gun cock to her left. She slid to a stop and cursed under her breath.   
"Stupid. Okay, you got me." She shook her head and turned to see Arthur Morgan of all people standing on a fallen tree with a Carbine Repeater pointed at her.   
"I thought you had a sense of humour Arthur." She shouted and raised her hands her rifle still in one of them.   
"Hilarious as that morning prank was, taking my things is not. I guess that's on me for trusting you." He said and started to approach her.   
"Haha yeah, that's why I gave em back. I'm not interested in robbing you. That's your thing." Izzy said and lowered her arms but kept her rifle pointed away from Arthur, but did point it at the Mule. She whistled twice and readied her gun at the Duke.   
"Hm, you think I wouldn't have noticed you pinch my journal." He asked quickly glancing around him wondering where the dog was since it was not with her.   
"Yeah I thought you would, so I gave it to Rosalyn to give back to you," Izzy said also looking around for her dog as well but raised her gun to the Mule to stop Arthur from approaching her further.   
"Don't shoot my Mule, and don't lie. Give it back, and we can go our separate ways" Arthur said with narrow eyes.   
"Excuse me? I think I deserve the right to take away one of your beloved pets. Besides I'm not lying, go talk to Rosalyn she has your Journal." Izzy said before whistling again a little more desperately, this time hearing a twig snap in the distance.   
"I did, she told me you were out here," Arthur said and fired a warning shot at her which hit the rocks at her feet and made Duke sprint off. Izzy was going to shoot when Arthur cracked a second shot closer to her feet making her jump.   
"Hand it over!" He ordered when a dog barked to his right. Before he could change targets, a colossal dog leapt out of the bushes and tackled him. Knocking the Repeater from his hands and taking him to the ground. He was expecting to get mauled, but instead, the giant dog started licking him. She had a squished face with floppy ears and a brown and beige coat of fur. The dog was massive and weighed at least 200 lbs currently centred on his chest.   
"Hey, Bijou, who's a good girl. Arthur this is Bijou." Izzy said and readied her gun at him as Arthur drew his pistol from his belt and was ready to shoot the dog.  
"Are you sure it's a dog and not a bear?" He asked with his finger on the trigger, but since it wasn't biting him yet lovingly licking him, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger as she slobbered all over his face.  
"Bijou, Bijou get off I got it," Izzy said her rifle now pointed at Arthur on the ground. Arthur grabbed the dog's neck and pointed his pistol at her head.   
"Fuck off Arthur! Don't you fucking dare!" She said bitterly.   
"Give me back my journal!" Arthur yelled as the dog started to growl against his grip.   
"Bijou No calm! I don't have it. Arthur let her go don't scare her!" Izzy tried to stay calm but in the distance, and ear piercing scream broke through the trees. They both stopped recognising the tone of the voice as a female. Bijou was ready to bite Arthur, but at the sound of the scream, he let go and let the dog jump off him.   
"Rosalyn told you she didn't have it?" Izzy asked her gun still training on him.   
"She said you went hunting. I... stormed out after that." Arthur said as a second scream was heard this time an English accented voice calling for help.   
"She didn't come with you did she?"Izzy asked with wide eyes. They both stared at each other for a second.   
"Shit." They said, and unison as Arthur got up from the ground. Izzy was holstering her rifle on her back heading back for her horse.   
"How the hell did she get out this far? I have the only riding horse."   
"I think she took Princess," Arthur said as he whistled for the Duke.   
"You mean my Arabian?" Izzy said and ran up the hill to a black Mustang horse hitched out of sight from the groove. The muscled horse had a majestic long raven mane and stood proud saddled with a gator skinned set up lined with gator fangs. A turkey already tied off in the saddle off his left flank.   
"First off, That is a nice horse. Secondly, I thought you didn't want my horse?" Arthur said and saddled up on his Mule waiting for her.  
"Who would, she's a skittish coward. I went to take her out this morning, and she wouldn't come near me. How could Rosalyn get on her? She's afraid of horses." Izzy climbed up on Aristotle and turned him around towards where they heard shouting.   
"She didn't mention that yesterday when she was riding her, the road is back that way lets head up by cutting through the trees to see if we can get in front of them before they get lost," Arthur said and scanned the trees.   
"You know, I wish I never met you," Izzy said sourly ignoring his suggestion and taking off back the way she came.   
"For Pete's sake, Hold on just one minute. I thought we were getting along just fine last night, what the fuck happened?" He asked.   
"Now? You want to talk about it now?" Izzy asked.  
"Yes actually! What the hell is the matter with you? I thought we had sorted things out?" Arthur asked abandoning his plan and following Izzy and Aristotle. The Duke was having a hard time keeping up with the stallion forcing Arthur to shout.  
"Becuase we slept together while you were drunk!? HA! Nothing has changed Arthur. You're still an outlaw, a degenerate and a thief!" Izzy shouted back as they dodged around the trees, Aristotle having to go around the obstacles the Duke could squeeze through.   
"Then why go along? Why lead me on like that? For revenge? To give me a taste of my own medicine?" Arthur demanded, catching up to her. Izzy went quiet as they broke out of the trees and onto the main road. She scanned the ground and noticed a sporadic set of prints charged through not long ago.   
"Well!?" Arthur finally caught up as the Duke let out a wail having been pushed so hard to follow.   
"I'm thinking hold on!" Izzy yelled and checked which way the prints headed. Another scream was echoing ahead.   
"This way!" She called and took off.   
"Izzy!" Arthur yelled after her and looked to the Duke.   
"I'm sorry boy. Yaw!" He gave him a hard kick, and the Mule jolted off behind the Mustang. Unable to keep up with Izzy who had launched her stallion into a full gallop after Rosalyn and the runaway Arabian.


	6. Gangsters and Whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After riding off into the forest after Isabella and Arthur, Rosalyn gets taken on a wild ride with Princess the skittish Arabian. The quarreling lovers take off after her as she rides into danger.

The forest path north of Strawberry was the main road that headed up Mount Shann. Rosalyn had found her way on the mountain trail after losing control of her horse. Her attempts to follow Arthur had failed, and now she was desperately trying not to get thrown from the horse who had been galloping out of control down the road for nearly twenty minutes. Rosalyn's thighs were getting sore as she was losing the strength to stay on.  
"Please stop! Please stop." She begged as she tried to follow the rhythm of the horse's strides, tears streaming down her face from the pain. The horse was finally slowing down as they entered a walled-in path between two large rock formations. Blinded from what was ahead on the trail the horse kept moving forward at a fast trot.   
"I don't think this is where she would be hunting," Rosalyn said as she bounced up and down in the saddle. Three men suddenly appeached on the road with guns pointed at her spooking the horse into rearing back. This time Rosalyn was too exhausted to hold on, and she fell off Princess's back as a man lassoed the beast around the neck.   
"I got the horse! Grab her!" One of the men called looking too blonde on the ground. Rosalyn rolled over quickly after falling hard on her ass. Her rifle on the ground beside her as one of the three men approached her. He was dirty, wearing blood-stained clothes and kept his face covered with a mask. Rosalyn's heart started to beat fast, and she scrambled to pick up her rifle and without flinching shot the masked man in the chest. The sound of her gun making the other bandit jump out of the open and into the bushes. 

Izzy and Arthur who were further down the path heard gunfire in the distance as Izzy and Aristotle charged down the road towards the mountain.  
"Rose! I'm on my way!" Izzy shouted as loud as she could. Arthur further behind on the Duke could hear the poor thing under him pant from riding too fast trying to keep up with the others. The sizeable English Mastiff Bijou was running alongside him at the same speed as the Mule.  
"Come on boy just a bit further," Arthur said patting his side giving him a good scratch under the neck. The sweet mule honking in pain but still trekked forward — a series of gunshots sounding in the distance making him look up worried.  
Rosalyn had gotten off the ground and ran for cover behind some boulders as the bandits had tried to fire on her.   
"Hey! Does she look familiar to you?" The bandit who was trying to reign in Princess called out.   
"Yeah! But she shot Duncan!" The other yelled as he tried to shoot the blonde who let out a scream when the stone above her head shattered.   
"I hate it out here!!" She hollered and aimed over the rock at the bandit who shot her. She pulled the trigger, and nothing happened.   
"Shit!" She panicked and ducked down and reloaded before being shot at again.   
"Hey come on out! We got your horse; there's nowhere to go!" The man behind the bushes yelled.   
"Yeah, maybe the boss will be nice to you if you surrender. No one liked Duncan anyways." The two of them laughed before the lasso-wielding one got bucked in the face by Princess. He collapsed to the ground dead before he hit the dirt as Princess bolted back down the mountain with a lasso around her neck.   
"Chuck! You bitch you killed my best mates!" The last bandit yelled and unloaded his gun at Rosalyn. She had to run from her spot because the rock was blown away and no longer able to guard her. She tried to hide down the edge of the path but slipped in the mud. The steep hill was sending her plummeting down across gravel and rocks as she tumbled down at least 30 feet down the steep slope.   
"Oh, you better run! Boss! We got a runaway!" The last bandit ran off up the trail shouting. 

Izzy had turned up the mountain path when a white Arabian came bolting down past her, and she kicked Aristotle sides with her spurs.   
"GO GO!" She shouted.   
Arthur watched Izzy run out of sight up the mountain trail as Princess came barreling towards him.   
"Whoa!"He slowed Duke down and got him to turn around and gallop the other way before Princess got close. As she sprinted up towards them, Arthur stood up on the saddle and waited for her to get close enough before leaping onto Princess. Grabbing the seat with all his strength as he kicked off the ground to mount the panicked horse.   
"Easy girl easy!" He said slowing her down as she reared again, Arthur able to stay on her back as she landed heavily stopping finally. Arthur's weight and familiar voice settling her down.   
"Good girl!" He said and patted her neck as he pulled the lasso off her and stashed it watching the Duke slow down and honk loudly having to turn back around to run back to Arthur. Bijou was continuing forward after her owner.  
"You gotta stay here boy. It's too dangerous for you." He said and turned Princess around and headed after Izzy having fallen further behind. Arthur and Princess now headed up the mountain with the Duke slowly on their trail as he trotted after them at his own pace, which was comically slow. 

Rosalyn had tumbled down the slippery hill and caught herself before she fell an even more dangerous ledge. Her breath was quick and shallow as she held onto the rocks to be still for a moment. Her rifle was gone, and she was stuck on the edge of a cliff with no apparent way up or down. Up above her a group of men had come to the cliffside and looked down to where she was. Down was a raging river.  
"There!" One of them pointed her out.   
"Well hello there! You stuck lady?" A man wearing a fur-collared jacket asked yelling down the cliff side.   
"No! I'm fine you can leave me here. Just a big misunderstanding is all." Rosalyn called back. The gang of bandits had already started to climb after her, so she got up and began to jump over the rocks and head back around the cliffside. A wrong step and she could go tumbling to her demise.   
"Sense of humour she has. Bring her to me alive I want to meet her." The leader of the gang ordered and put his cigar back in his mouth. Most of the bandits headed down the cliff, and two stayed behind sat up on the rocks with guns over their laps laughing. Watching as members of their party tried to climb down the slippery slope without falling themselves.   
"Eh 5 bucks Logan slips and dies." One of them said lighting a cigarette.   
"I'll take that bet." The other a ginger-headed man with a scar over his face replied polishing a six-shooter in his hands.   
"Boys, no one else is dying today. Besides, it's been a while since a lady has graced our camp we should be nice to her. Besides. No one liked Duncan anyways." The leader, a greasy dark-haired man in fur, said as he started to lit his cigar. While his head was down Izzy came trotting up with her rifle in hand pointed at him surprising the lot of them.   
"Well my, my, lookie here boys, not one but two pretty ladies have come up this way. Tell me, my fine friend, what brings you up the mountain this terrible day?" he asked the redhead who approached gun ready.   
"I lost my partner who lost control of her horse. You hadn't seen her have you?" She asked noticing the other two boys train their guns at her but hesitant as she held this stranger at gunpoint with a rifle vs their pistols.   
"We did! Sadly she shot two of my men." He said and pointed to the two corpses on the road.   
"Oh boy, that is a real shame. Shall we make it three? Tell the boys to put the guns down, or I will shoot you." She stated and cocked her gun ready to fire.  
"There's only one of you, three of us. You sure you can take us on?" He asked then laughed and pranced around with an air of cockiness.   
As Arthur finally caught up, he noticed Izzy stopped ahead, but the rest of the path was blocked by the stone. Her gun drawn and pointed at someone as he could finally hear the conversation. Arthur slowed his horse down to try and sneak up. The voices in the distant sounded familiar, and he hopped off his horse and ran up to the edge of the wall to peek around to get a look before revealing himself. Once he spotted the three men, he tucked back around the wall.   
"Colm O'Driscoll." He cursed the name. He reached into his pocket to grab his bandana only to discover that it still in pieces from when the Duke tried to eat it.   
"Shit." He cursed.   
"Alright, Lets talk," Izzy said waiting to hear his response.   
"Yo boss we got her!" One of the men at the ledge called out looking below.   
"Sure! Lets talk, You see we have your friend now. So if you want her back alive, I suggest you put down the weapon."   
"Not till I see her," Izzy said   
"Hmph. Smart girl you are. Alright, bring her up. I can wait." Colm said and smoked casually at gunpoint not fazed by it.   
"I never caught your name?" Colm asked through a mouthful of smoke.   
"Some call me the Devil in Red." She shouted for all to hear.   
"Is that right. Well, some call me a Murderous Bastard, but that doesn't make it true now does it?" He laughed looking the red-head up and down. "The devil in red you say?" Colm asked checking out her horse and the large dog which had approached at her side. The boys behind him were getting nasty seeing such a massive dog beside that already enormous horse.  
"Didn't they say the Devil in Red rode with a monster dog and black horse boss?" One of the O'Driscoll boys pointed out as the men he sent down the cliff started to climb back up with Rosalyn at gunpoint.   
"Oh good, my dear come here your friend is here," Colm said and waved the blonde over. Rosalyn cut up, dirty, bloody and red-eyed looked around seeing Izzy. She was surrounded by these gruff dangerous looking bandits who all eyed her like a piece of candy as she was pushed over to Colm escorted by a ginger-haired scrawny man.   
"Well, I'll be damned! Looky here, boys! We got a celebrity in our midst. Do you know who that is?" He asked grabbing the ginger-haired man by the arms and shaking him.   
"No sir I don't." He said with a thick accent and a smirk as he eyed the blonde head with a grin.   
"Why that's Miss Rosalyn Bush! Hey, tell me you got a can of beans in there." Colm asked and rifled through the ginger's bag and pulled out a can of kidney beans.   
"See right there, that's you ain't it." He said gesturing to the can excitedly.   
"Ta-da!" Rosalyn said and weakly struck the pose.   
Arthur was watching from cover with a stern look in his eyes. Izzy could see him but the gang could not, and he signalled her. When she glanced over her tried to inform her not to shoot and try and talk out of it.   
Izzy was keeping her gun trained on Colm as he walked around, more guns pointed at her since his men had all returned from their rock climbing adventure. More Pistols and a few repeaters but nothing that could quickly pick her off from the distance she sat. Bijou was growling low next to her.   
"You know last I heard you were in Saint-Denis running the best whore house this side of the country! Tell me is it still running?" Colm asked approaching Rosalyn.   
"Sadly sir it is not, I ventured out here to open and brand new house, But Gosh darn I haven't found a good place for it yet." Rosalyn had been speaking in her American accent.   
"You hear that boys! An outstanding whore house for the upstanding gentlemen of the west. Why I would be your happy first customer once you were open, whereabouts are you headed." Colm asked and got uncomfortably close to Rosalyn.  
"Blackwater." Izzy interrupted. Making Arthur flail his arms in panic.   
"What are you doing!" He mouthed "If they found Dutch." He wanted to yell at her but stayed quiet   
"Blackwater, why that's the other way. What are you doing up here?" Colm asked and ran his hand down Rosalyn's shaking arm.  
"Yes, I lost control of my horse she's new and, well took me for the ride of my life today, but I am real sorry I shot your man. He was all scary looking wearing that mask, and I swear he was going to kill me first. Can you blame me?" Rosalyn was calm, and after a few strokes of his hand on her arm she swallowed hard and just went along with it.  
"Nah I can't blame you at all mam, I would shot that fella just for being ugly." He said and took a long drag of his cigar as he rested his hand on Rosalyn's hip, which she didn't fight off. Instead, she pushed her pelvis into his hand and smiled at him.   
"You are a sweet man, I can tell." She said and pinched his cheek playfully before taking his cigar from his lips and taking a drag from it. Colm's sly smile was growing wide.   
"People always assume I am some monster, but a good woman can see through that." He said and squeezed her hip as she giggled.   
"So, what are we doing now. All these guns pointed are going to age me something horrible with how afraid I am. You think we can maybe sort this out over dinner sometime?" She asked.   
"Dinner with us or just me?" He asked   
Izzy and Arthur both had deep frowns on their face watching this. The disgusting letch was pawing at her like a doll, and she was flirting back.   
"Well I was hoping just you, I don't usually care myself with just average men." She said running her fingers down his cravat returning his cigar to his lips when he tried to get close to a kiss.   
"Dinner for two, Why don't you come on up to my camp."   
"And eat shitty stew? I don't think so, a man like you deserves a home cooked meal from yours truly."   
"That does sound good, where can I find you then? Blackwater is a little far off."   
"I'll be in town till this storm passes at least." She said as Colm took out a small journal from his pocket.   
"Well I will just come over tonight then, you best go get ready for me. Before you go, would you mind giving me an autograph." He said and held the book out to her.   
"Of course." She went for her bag to take out a pen.  
"And everything in your bag." He added when she opened the flap.   
"Everything?" Rosalyn paused looking in her bag seeing Arthur's journal staring back at her.  
"Everything." He stated again.   
"I guessed as much. I highly doubt you want my homemade orange marmalade." She said and started fishing out the expensive items. Sweat was dripping down her back as she held the silver pen and comb out to Colm.   
"Orange what?" He asked as she started handing random items including the half-eaten jar of Orange marmalade to him. Also small handfuls of petty cash and coins.   
"Do you not have a coin purse?" He asked   
"Oh no, that got pinched two weeks back. I lost my favourite wallet, my cash, my pocket mirror. Oh, I lost my cat." Rosalyn started going on as she pulled out another handful of small coins for him.   
"Okay, that's fine then." He said as most of the coin dropped on the ground.   
"Oh I need the pen to sign your book," Rosalyn said and grabbed the pen from his grip making him drop more coins before signing his journal with a heart. By now Colm's appreciation of Rosalyn had run into annoyance with the coins and change debacle ruining the cool moment he was having. A few of his gang members snickering to themselves.   
"There, am I free to go now?" She asked.   
"Fine, go. I'll see you later though." Colm pocketed his things as she walked away. Colm slapped her on the ass as she went and as her back turned to the gang Arthur saw her face twist into an evil scowl. She calmly walked back not even reacting to the slap as she approached Artistole and Izzy slowly. The gang was dropping their weapons as Colm commanded them.   
"Really you're just letting her walk away." The Irish accented ginger complained.   
"Hey, we don't mess with the local whores, we kill their madam they won't let any of us back. You want never to get laid again, boy?" Colm asked him as he eyed the jar of Marmalade in his hands. Once Rosalyn crossed the barrier of the stone and saw Arthur tucked away in the brush she rushed towards the saddle and pulled out a repeater.   
"I guess your right." The ginger responded  
"Shoot them!" Rosalyn ordered and spun around cocking the gun. The smirk on Izzy's face grew in response.   
"Yes, mam." 

Arthur came out from his cover, and the three of them unleashed a barrage of gunfire on the gang who had let their guard down. Colm retreated immediately out of the line of fire leaving his ginger-haired compatriot to take a headshot between the eyes. Izzy tapped the horse on the thigh and whistled, and he straightened up and started to walk back towards the cover of the rock where Arthur was. Bijou was falling back behind the horse following her master.   
Arthur immediately took out 3 of the closest gang members who had no idea he was there until he popped off his first three shots of his repeater.   
"Son of a bitch! Kill them and bring me, Rosalyn, even if you have to beat her raw! I want her alive." He shouted feeling like a fool for letting her walk away ready to throw the jar away.   
Rosalyn gracefully walked along with Aristotle covering for Izzy as she reloaded her gun. The blonde had popped off her three shots, and two of them fell gang members as the third missed. The rest of Colm's men having found cover by now.   
"Time to go!" Arthur shouted seeing the moment to flee. He grabbed Rosalyn by the wrist while she was reloading.   
"Not till I kill that fucker!" She shouted tears in her eyes.   
"I'm not arguing!" Arthur said and picked up the blonde who screamed in protest but followed anyways. Arthur lifted her onto Aristotle while Izzy fired one more shot landing another direct headshot on an O'Driscoll who ran after them around the rock face.   
"Alright go get outta here!" Arthur yelled as he sprinted for Princess.   
"Not without you!" Rosalyn shouted for him. Izzy did not wait, and they took off back down the road.   
"I'll catch up!" Arthur shouted after them jumping onto Princess who very quickly launched after them. Now with the horse under control of her rider, Princess was let loose and flew down the path. Even with the late start Arthur ended up passing Aristotle and the girls and pushed forward to gain some ground. Remembering the way they took up he found a ledge overlooking the road and diverted Princess up onto it. He switched weapons from to his rifle strapped on his back and aimed. The girls gaining on him as a line of 5 horses with O'Driscoll riders came out from the path. Arthur fired immediately sniping one of them in the shoulder knocking his gun free his grip. Aristotle passed them, and Princess followed behind returning to the trail. They took cover down the tight turns of the path.   
"We have to lose them!" Izzy shouted back as Rosalyn held onto her tightly bouncing around in the saddle behind her.   
"Why did you have to shoot them!" Arthur yelled back mostly at Rosalyn.   
"Don't you fucking start with me! You two assholes got me involved in your bullshit drama. As a result, I get harassed by some lowlife, and I'm supposed to take it? You owe me his head!" Rosalyn was furious.   
"Nevermind that how do we get outta here!" Izzy tried to keep them focused.   
"We have the better horses let's use them. We get them in the open and kill them." Arthur suggested as the two horses glided around corners on the challenging terrain.   
"Or lose them on the trail ahead and use the mountains to our advantage to hide," Izzy suggested.   
"Out in the open, we won't get trapped." Rosalyn made the call.  
"Rosalyn, I need you to steer," Izzy said and flipped her leg over the saddle standing with one foot in the stirrup and let Rosalyn move up in the seat so she could take control as Izzy reseated herself behind the blonde.   
"Lead the way, Arthur," Izzy said and switched weapons with Rosalyn taking the repeater. Once they exited the mountain trail, they passed the Duke who was still trying to catch up and had to turn around again to follow the bolting horses — honking when he saw Arthur move.   
"Oh no, the Duke!" Rosalyn called out worried.   
"He'll be fine! Focus ahead. We need to ride them along the tree line. Once we get ahead of them we wait for them to pass and before they notice. We take them out from behind." Arthur instructed Rosalyn riding alongside her.   
"Okay! I only have to follow you right?" She asked nervously.   
"If you lose me to head back for the town and get out of there as fast as you can. You don't want to be on Colm O'Driscolls bad side."   
"You know him?" Rosalyn yelled as a few pops of gunfire sounded from behind them. Izzy was firing her gun in response using Rosalyn as an anchor to sit awkwardly on the saddle to aim better.   
"Yeah, we go way back," Arthur said as a bullet whizzed past him.   
"No more chat let that horse loose." Arthur clicked his teeth and kicked Princess with his heels as she sped up on the flat ground, the level open field the perfect place to show off just how fast his horse was. As Arthur gained the lead, Rosalyn kept up behind him but as they sped up Izzy could not give them any more cover fire if she was to hold on. They ran for a minute and were barely gaining any ground on their pursuers.   
"Arthur!" Rosalyn called out nervously. Aristotle was making worrisome noises riding with the extra weight of the two ladies. Princess was also beginning to show signs of exhaustion, and it was time to create the opening they needed. Out of his bag, Arthur pulled out a stick of dynamite and lite it.   
"Brace yourselves!" He yelled and tossed it in the air. Straight up in fact, as Aristotle ran past underneath it. As it came back down the Five mounted cowboys in the back started to approach it. The explosive hit the ground with a loud kaboom, and Arthur veered his horse out of the field and into the trees jumping over a log. Aristotle following as Rosalyn freaked from the blast. Aristotle jumped the trunk, but the two girls were unable to hold on as they got vaulted off the Mustang and into the mud at full speed. Aristotle stopped following Arthur as soon as he lost his riders but sprinted away in panic from the blast of dynamite. Arthur still saddled curved back through the trees to circle behind the pursuers while he was out of sight unaware the girls were no longer on his tail.   
Izzy and Rosalyn were splayed out on the forest floor after both taking a lot of damage after being thrown from the saddle. Rosalyn could barely breathe as the wind got knocked out of her and she was hyperventilating. Izzy felt something stuck in her side but the adrenaline was too much, and she sat up to check on Rosalyn who was crawling away. Looking ahead to find Arthur gone and back to notice the horses headed their way.   
"Get down!" She said in a hush to Rosalyn and laid back down in the grass. Rosalyn froze in place shivering in fear as she couldn't catch her breath still. Four of the five horsemen had avoided the blast, the one who didn't was blasted from his horse since the poor creature took the brunt of the explosion and left as a pile of scattered meat across the field. The other four had slowed their gallop noticing they had disappeared into the trees.   
"Split off and search! Remember it's the blonde we gotta bring back do what you want with the other two!" A man wearing a dirty grey and black stalkers hat said as the four of them split off to search. The last man on the ground was standing up with a blown apart shoulder, burns and no horse.   
"Hey what about me!" He shouted before his skull blew apart. Arthur had reemerged from the trees behind them with his repeater in his grip. Two more bullets let loose from his gun and two more men when down shot straight off their horses. The two others had already taken off into the tree to get out of sight of the gunslinger who was now hunting them.   
"Holy shit, that guy has perfect aim, Josiah!" One of the bandits said as they jumped the log and entered the trees.   
"Fuck we gotta get outta here Danny! I'm not dying here." Josiah said as they investigated the forest.   
"Hey, where did the two broads go?" Josiah called out before he got shot through the neck.   
"Oh fuck!" Danny screamed and noticed the blonde getting up from the ground. She was unarmed. He quickly jumped off his horse and ran for the blonde grabbing her to attempt and take her hostage but as soon she grabbed her arm Bijou came out of the brush and mauled him. Though in typical Bijou fashion did not bite but licked.   
"Bijou attack!" Izzy ordered, and the dog went from friendly to vicious as he bit the man on the face who started to scream under him.   
Rosalyn noticing the man take out a pistol grabbed it from his hands and aimed it at him as the dog attacked.   
"Bijou off!" Izzy shouted as the dog stopped giving Rosalyn the time to shoot the last O'Driscoll in the head.  
Arthur and Princess leapt over the fallen tree just as Rosalyn had taken her shot and he jumped off gun ready looking for the last two who had already been taken care off.   
"Are you two alright?" He asked. Rose stopping to pant and breath as Izzy collapsed to her knees.   
"Izzy!" They both called in unison running over to her. Isabella was holding her stomach with her hand and peeling it back noticing a large amount of blood dripping from her side. A branch was sticking out as the splintered wood lodged into her skin.


	7. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Please note, I posted the wrong chapter last time please go back and read chapter 6)
> 
> After getting into a shoot out with the O'Driscolls, Isabella is injured after being thrown from her horse. The O'Driscolls are still chasing Rosalyn and she stays behind so that she and Arthur can Escape.

Deep in the Forests of Hanover, the rain was pouring down as the sky was blacked out by clouds. A rolling thunderstorm had found its way over the land and was about to sweep through were Isabella, Arthur and Rosalyn had ended up. Isabella on the ground bleeding from a wound in her abdomen that came from a fallen tree branch. Thrown from her black mustang violently she had braced most of the impact keeping Rosalyn safe. The blonde merely getting the wind knocked out of her and now was kneeling at Isabella's side completely panicked over her.   
"Oh my God Izzy," Rosalyn said teary-eyed.   
"Calm down. It's not that deep." Izzy said and looked over it.   
"Looks pretty deep to me," Arthur said kneeling beside her.   
"I can't ride with it was sticking out like this," Izzy said and touched it before letting out a sharp painful groan.   
"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! It might be plugging an artery or something." Rosalyn said and shooed Arthur back who was about to attempt to pull it out and looked at it closely herself.   
"A what?" Arthur asked.   
"An Artery it is a thing that carries the blood! Honey mentioned it. If we pull it out, she might bleed to death." Rosalyn said   
"How do we stop that?" Izzy asked.   
"Um... that's a Honey question," Rosalyn said rubbing her neck.   
"Need I remind you that the rest of those O'Driscoll boys are going to come after us. They know you're in town and I highly doubt Colm is going to visit you for a friendly dinner now." Arthur said and glared at Rosalyn.   
"What is that suppose to mean?" Rosalyn asked in response to Arthur's hostile tone of voice.  
"If you had just kept your cool, we could have left with no problem at all but you, stupid had to turn around and shoot them."   
"Hey, Arthur wait a minute." Izzy wanted to interject.   
"Excuse me! Do I look like a piece of meat? I should just let him put his hands on me, own me because I was a whore? If you hadn't stormed off after Izzy none of this would have happened!" She screamed furiously.   
"Rosalyn calm down." Izzy tried to talk again.   
"Me! Izzy started it!" Arthur complained  
"What!" Both of them said in unison.   
"You both couldn't have left me alone. Instead, you get me drunk, steal my stuff and expect me to get into a gunfight with the O'Driscoll's with a couple of harlots. Well, guess what, I'm outta here. You're on your own." Arthur said and turned around and headed back for Princess.   
"Arthur Morgan!" Izzy commanded in a loud voice.   
"Morgan?" Rosalyn wanted to ask, but Izzy raised a finger at her when she stood up fighting back the pain. Arthur walked up to Princess and frightened the straps of the saddle. He didn't respond.   
"I'm sorry I took your journal and did all that stuff. I... should have used better judgment last night." Izzy said and fought through the pain of the wound, and the apology itself. I was hard to tell which was worst. "I slept with you out of revenge. I admit it, but I'm not to steal your stuff but keep her away from you."  
"Me!?" Rosalyn asked rather dumbfounded.   
"Yes, you! I knew you had the hots for him and despite me trying to warn you, you still take him up to your room. Now shut it" Izzy bitterly stated approaching Arthur who was mounting his Horse.  
"Doesn't explain why you stole my journal, speaking of which. Ms. Bush. My journal, now." Arthur said and collected his reigns before extending his hand out to Rosalyn who looked embarrassed.   
"I just wanted to see if you were still riding with Dutch," Izzy said and stood to his left.  
"Well?" Arthur asked as Rosalyn approached taking the journal out of her bag once Isabella waved her over.   
"I didn't look," Izzy replied.   
"I did," Rosalyn said, and they both looked at her as she handed it to Arthur.  
"I didn't give it back because I wanted you to stay longer. I get it. I'm stupid." She said hanging her head down. Arthur was eyeing the two suspiciously but watched as the look of heartbreak and disappointment crossed Rosalyn's face. He took a sharp breath and tensed waiting as she rubbed her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.  
"Listen, Arthur. We are dying out here alone. If any of Colm's men see us, they will kill us on sight. We need your help." Izzy asked.   
"After all that, you think I am going to help you?" He asked glaring at Izzy.   
"If you don't, not only is she going to cry but you would have killed a true American legend."   
"You?" Arthur asked.   
"Rosalyn." She said and turned to her friend who looked at her with puppy wide eyes.   
"She saved my life Arthur, Once I got to Washington there was nothing there for me. Dutch was right. I had no family waiting for me.   
I was surviving off scraps from the trash like a fucking animal. When I stumbled into the tavern, Rosalyn didn't turn me away. She bathed me, clothed me, fed me and sent me on my way with $100 bucks. Do you know what I did? I bought a rifle and grabbed a bounty from the sheriff and wrangled me some cash.   
I did that for weeks. Hunting and killing anyone who hurt people as you hurt me. I was so angry at you that I ran into gunfights I should have lost. Drank till I couldn't walk and wasting away. But Rosalyn was there again. You brought me back, and I promised never to let anyone hurt you. I am a man of my work Arthur. If I can't take her back, you have to. I'll stay behind and lead them away, so you two have time to get everyone out of Strawberry and flee."  
"Izzy! I'm not leaving you out here!" Rosalyn ran up and grabbed Isabella hand and held it. Arthur, however, had never taken his eyes off Izzy. The images of her starving in the street at the mercy of the big city lowlifes flashed in his mind. Knowing he put her there.   
"You must, I can't ride like this I'll just slow you down, I'll meet you at the gate tomorrow at sun up, if I'm not there leave without me I'll find you just leave me a clue," Izzy said and whistled for Aristotle who wasn't far and trotted back to them at the command.   
"Izzy, what if." Rosalyn's voice cracked, and Isabella embraced her.   
"Hey, it's okay. I've gotten out of worst situations." Izzy held her tight and ran a hand over the back of her head and kissed her on the forehead before peeling her of and escorting her to the horse. "Go on. Get outta here we've already wasted enough time."   
"Izzy." Arthur finally spoke as Rosalyn climbed up onto the horse struggling to keep herself together.   
"Just take her back to the group. Honey will know what to do." Izzy said as Arthur rode up to them.   
"I'm sorry Washington wasn't everything you hoped it would be. I'll take care of Rosalyn, but we're even." He added  
"Deal. Go through the trees and cover your tracks and don't come back for me." She said as Arthur grabbed hold of Aristotle's reign's and escorted Rosalyn away.   
"You're going to come back right!" Rosalyn called out.   
"I always do! Besides I still have Bijou with me." Izzy responded as her dog sat next to her as they watched the two horses leave.   
"You better!" Rosalyn waved as they darted off into the trees. 

"Okay, Bijou. Come here." Isabella said and knelt down painfully next to her dog.   
"I need you to go," she said and removed the collar from her neck before throwing it far off which Bijou bolted after to catch. Isabella was quickly turning and marching around the fallen log to go back into the field. As she looked out into the valley, she saw in the distance. Twenty mounted cowboys headed her way. She started taking deep breaths and tapped the wound on her side making it sting on purpose. She then pounded her chest with her fist and gave out a holler before taking off into a full sprint into the field away from Arthur and Rosalyn. The wide-open field was impossible to hide, but every step she could take would give Rosalyn that much more time to escape.

Up in the trees Rosalyn and Arthur had dodged around the trees and were traveling on the path which rounded the far side of the field.  
"She'll make it back right Arthur?" Rosalyn asked.   
Arthur's eyes were currently focused on the trail ahead, quiet and withdrawn as he came to terms with what had just happened. He turned to Rosalyn as she called for him, the tears streaming down her face hidden by the rain. Her eyes and nose cherry red against her pale complexion from the cold. From first-hand experience, he knew how this day was going to end.  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it." He lied. As they rode Rosalyn was having an easier time riding Aristotle, the handsome beast well trained and obedient so he was able to return control of the horse to her and let her ride ahead of him on the path. Worried to take his eyes off her.  
"What happened to the Duke?" Rosalyn asked again.   
"More questions, Duke will be fine. he will either find his way back or be happy living in the forest now stop complaining and ride!" Arthur barked at her but quickly turned over his shoulder noticing something in his peripheral vision.   
"Okay" Rosalyn fearfully responded while Arthur was distracted. He could see something in the field and took out his binoculars to get a better look as they rode.   
"What is it!? Is it Izzy?" Rosalyn asked noticing what he was doing and stopped her horse making Princes halt behind them.   
"Shh!" Arthur said almost losing his seat and put the binoculars back up to look. In the field, he could see a line of mounted O'Driscolls surrounding a red-figure who had to be Isabella.   
"In the middle of the field, what are you doing." He whispered to himself and tried to zoom in and focus.   
"What do you see?" Rosalyn asked.   
Arthur said nothing as he watched, Colm O'Driscol riding lead talking with Isabella at gunpoint.   
"Arthur!" Rosalyn complained   
"Shh!" He hushed her taking his eyes off the lens when pop was heard in the distance. Rosalyn gasped as Arthur quickly looked back only to see Isabella no longer standing and a puff of smoke coming from Colm's pistol. For a second, his heart stopped. Slowly slowing the binoculars to his lap with a blank expression on his face.   
"Arthur?" Rosalyn stared at him as he looked back to her. A long pause of silence between them.  
"We have to go."  
"No." Rosalyn started to hyperventilate again.   
"Miss, please. We cannot stay here." Arthur said a little choked up too, but despite the overwhelming rage which bubbled deep inside but, he pushed on, slapping Aristotle on the rear to making him run. 

The two horses galloped through the rain as the thunder rumbled in the distance, the darkness engulfed to the sky which reflected the emptiness which tormented Arthur's mind. What was supposed to be a fun hunting trip had turned into a tale of heartbreak and despair. Rosalyn, his new burden had just lost her longtime friend and protector, and he wasn't sure how to cope. Death was no strange thing for Arthur, many people he cared for had met their end in depressing ways out in the west, but Izzy was different. There was a history, and even though it was clear the two would never be an item, but now she was gone. All because of some stupid journal. As they reached Strawberry galloping at full speed, they tore into town straight for the hotel. As Arthur leaped off his Horse, Rosalyn went to dismount, and he stopped her.   
"No no, you're going to hide in the stable with the horses. I'll get Honey. Which one is she?" He asked. Rosalyn rubbed her nose with her sleeve trying to stop crying. "She's has grey hair, older, wears glasses." Rosalyn hiccuped and covered her face with her hands.   
"Rose keep it together," Arthur said and put his hand up onto her lower back as she verbally started to shake.   
"It's all my fault." She sobbed.   
"We all fucked up, go hide in the stable and try to keep outta sight. Some of O'Driscoll's boys could already be here looking for you," he warned her as she slipped off the horse with his help before she embraced him aggressively. Arthur decided to give her the moment of much-needed comfort needed to be provided, and he held her close. Her gentle sobbing aching is heart while he scanned around looking for anyone suspicious outside.


	8. The Journey To Blackwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Isabella to the O'Driscoll gang, Arthur and Rosalyn pack up the caravan and head out of town in a hurry. They stop to rest for the night on the outskirts of town where Arthur is confronted. Too many secrets and now Arthur has to face everyone with the truth.

The knocking of metal against wood caused a slow methodic beat which chimed in tune with the clacking hooves on the ground. A caravan with three carts, a carriage lead by a bull and a few horses were slowly travelling across the western frontier. Leading point was Arthur Morgan scouting ahead as they moved down the moonlight path. He was riding on top of his horse, Princess who huffed and puffed walking at a slow pace. The look of sleep on his face as his eyes fluttered to stay open, he drifted off for a bit but shook his head awake when he heard a voice behind him. "Arthur... Let's stop." A woman said. She was an older woman with long grey hair braided into a bun driving the carriage with a sleeping boy laid across her lap. He was tucked in a blanket and curled up like a cat. She was a gentle-looking woman with wise eyes and a soothing voice. Her dress was a simple design made in yellow and brown complete with a dirty apron tied around her waist.   
"I agree with you there, Ms Honey," Arthur said and turned Princess round and headed to the side of the carriage to speak with her more directly.   
"Thank you for guiding us out of town Mr Callaghan. It's a shame things unfolded the way they did I wish I had been alerted to the goings-on. I could have done something." She said with a thick country accent.   
"It's alright mam' things are just complicated that's all. I'm very sorry about Isabella." He said, and she reached her hand out to him. He reluctantly handed it to her, and she held it tight.   
"No need to apologise, Isabella is a woman who does what she does do not blame yourself for her. You have to protect yourself, my dear, we all have too. Your a good lad sticking with us this long but, you are staying here tonight with us to get some sleep. You can't go riding off on your own tired enough to fall from yer horse. Come on. I'll cook some of my stew, and you can get Rosalyn out of her carriage and join us for dinner. WE'RE CAMPING OUT EVERYBODY" The woman hollered at the end, and everyone who had been dozing off in the carts jumped awake. Tired and confused most of the group was made up of women who were quick to take orders and started to set up a small camp on the side of the road. The few men with them were riding the horses and looked too young and innocent to be fighters.   
"How on earth did you make it this far with this lot?" Arthur asked surprised a group, with so few men survived.   
"People like whores Mr Callaghan." Honey said and lifted her breasts to him, giving them a jiggle before walking off to bark orders to start a campfire.   
"I won't argue that." He muttered to himself with a chuckle and looked to the carriage door. The image of Isabella soaked in mud, and a hateful glare flashed in his eyes standing in front of it. He sighed deeply and dismounted his horse and approached the door. Inside he could hear the soft feminine voice of the bean lady muttering. He pressed his ear up to the door and silently listened before noticing he could peek through a gap.   
Inside was stuffed full of hastily packed things. Rosalyn was hiding amongst the blankets, boxes of jars, clothes and other things you would find in a ladies bedroom.  
"What am I going to do..." She was talking to a picture she held in her lap.   
"I missed the Festival, I don't know where I'm going, and I'm pretty sure my brothers can't find me out here. If I go back to St-Denis? Oh Daddy no I don't want to see 'him' anymore..." She was struggling to speak through her tears. As Arthur leaned in closer to see what the picture of daddy looked like he snapped the wireframe ornament on the carriage, making a loud snap. Her head spun round to him, and he saw her bloodshot eyes behind tangled blonde hair.   
"Who's there!" She scrambled for the gun at her side.   
"Whoa, there tiger it's just me," Arthur shouted nervously.   
"Were... were you eavesdropping on me?" She asked as Arthur opened the door.   
"Would you believe me if I said no?" He asked.   
"Go away." She said and tried to pull the door closed, which Arthur did not let happen.   
"We're setting up camp, you must be hungry," Arthur said as she struggled against him. He clearly was much stronger than her, but she really did try. Even as far as putting her bare foot against his chest and tried to push him away. "Rose..." He said and had to start pushing back against her to make her stop.   
"Don't call me that! and I said, go away!" She huffed not able to make him budge, and she slapped him in the face with a pillow. "This is all your fault!" She yelled  
"My fault?" He barked back offended by the insinuation and grabbed the pillow from her. "If you just minded your own business I would have left y'all alone you were the one who chased after me," Arthur snarled. She tried to grab the pillow but he and pulled it back away from her, but she wasn't going for the pillow, she hugged him instead.   
"I don't want to be a whore anymore!" Rosalyn sobbed as Arthur froze for a moment. He could see her shoulder start to shake, and he gently patted her back as she cried once more.   
"I never knew you were, I thought you made beans and delicious jams," Arthur said, trying to redirect the conversation.   
"You... you thought they were delicious?" She asked.   
"Yes I do, is there more?" he asked, noticing her calm down a bit at the change of topics.   
"Yeah." She said, rubbing her eyes which were soaked, leaving black make up smudged down her cheeks. Arthur pulled the torn bandana from his pocket and handed it to her. Which she used to wipe her face dry.   
"Let's open one. A snack before dinner?" Arthur climbed into the cluttered carriage and sat next to her, leaning back against the pile of clothes.   
"You have too much stuff." He said and watched as Rosalyn pulled out a jar of jam from the pile and handed it to him. She did not respond, she didn't even look at him. It was like she was a different woman. Whatever relationship Rosalyn had with Isabella, it was much more than a business one. She was clearly mourning heavily. Arthur grabbed her by the wrist and eased her back to sit down next to him. Once she sat, he pulled her close to his side and wrapped his arm around her and held her. "It's going to be alright, Ms Rosalyn." He said softly giving her a squeeze.  
Rosalyn cuddled up into Arthur, his strong arms around her as she buried her face into his chest. Arthur took a long deep breath as she continued to sob this time with his company as he cracked open the jar and drank the jam from it. This one was of blueberries, it tasted overly sweet with a tart aftertaste, much like Rosalyn herself, but was good none the less.  
Rosalyn however finally settled down once Arthur presented himself as the new pillow. After an hour, she was off to sleep, leaving Arthur alone in the carriage. The cluttered mess a result of hastily packing her things and throwing them in the transport. No time to sort since they barely made it out of town before the O'Driscoll boys showed up. Curious since there was not much in money or coin, mostly clothes and cookware. Arthur wondered where her fortune was hiding. No chests, lockboxes or purses within the mess, but Arthur did notice jammed under a suitcase there was a book. It was going to be a long night camping out on the road, and he wanted to stay awake as he refused to sleep with the nagging feeling that the O'Driscolls would sneak upon them in the night. A book would help with that, carefully slid it out of the pile trying not to knock everything else over. With the book successfully removed, he checked each cover to see what it was. There was no title on it except for the letter M pressed into the leather binding.   
"Hm... what this." He muttered to himself before opening it up to a random page. It was handwritten, and Arthur took a gander. 

"Baked Beans with Maple Sauce  
dried navy beans, soaked overnight and drained,  
water  
salted pork  
onion  
pure maple syrup  
ketchup  
apple cider vinegar  
dry mustard  
salt  
pepper

Method.  
In a large, ovenproof pot, add beans and water. Bring to a boil. Reduce heat and simmer for 15 minutes.  
Add pork, onion, maple syrup, ketchup, vinegar, mustard, salt and pepper. Stir to combine. Cover and transfer to oven. Cook 2 hours, stirring every 30 minutes. Remove lid. Cook another 45 minutes. Serve immediately or at room temperature."

It was a recipe, straight forward and simple, but just reading the ingredients made him hungry.   
"What are you doing with that?" A soft whisper came from in front, and he looked up to see a little boy. The same one is sleeping on honey lap earlier standing there with two bowls of stew.   
"Just looking for something to read," Arthur whispered and looked to Rosalyn who was sleeping on his lap.   
"That's the Miss' Diary sir, you should not read that." He said and gave Arthur a nasty glare.   
"What's your name?" Arthur asked, closing the book and putting it down.   
"Felix." He said   
"How old are you Felix?"   
"I'm fourteen, Sir." Felix walked up to the carriage and handed the bowls of stew to Arthur.   
"Sir, oh, I'm no sir. You can call me Arthur." He replied before taking one of the bowls from the boy trying not to move too much to wake the blonde. "I also don't think Rosalyn is going to be eating right now, why don't you save it for her when she wakes up."  
"Okay, are you replacing Miss Isabella?" Felix asked.   
"Oh no, I couldn't do that."   
"Who's going to protect us on the road then?" Felix asked.   
"You ask too many questions," Arthur said, giving him a look.   
"Adults who don't have answers are hiding things," Felix said and ran off back to the campfire.   
"Clever kid." Arthur huffed before leaning back. He ate his meal quickly and quietly. Tossing the bowl and spoon onto the ground outside before grabbing the book again. Not before checking to make sure Rosalyn was still sleeping, which she was.   
"Does she just write recipes in here?" Talking to himself quietly, Arthur opened the diary and started on the first page this time. The book mostly contained recipes, but one page was simply a list of names with various dollar amounts next to each of them. After flipping through, he came across a long paragraph hastily written and had blood drops stained into the paper. 

"Dear Thomas and David Bush,

I'm sorry, I cannot keep doing this anymore. We came to America because Father believed this was the land where dreams came true. That was a lie, ever since we got here, I have been mistreated by my clients, by the townsfolk and even by both of you. I did not come to America to be the whore that you bleed when you need money. I leave all my belongings to Isabella Morningstar and Marionetta 'Honey' Brown. I hate you both. 

Rosalyn Bush" 

Arthur read it a few times, blinking confused a bit as his mind tried to figure out the missing details flipping to the reverse side to see more bloodstains in the book.   
"Oh Shit." He said rather loud, causing Rosalyn to stir. He jumped in surprise and dropped the book, and it landed on her face.   
"Ow!" Rosalyn shot up after being smacked with a book and looked at Arthur who sat there pale face and panicked. She blinked a few times still groggy from just waking up but focused on the open book on the ground. The page he was reading from still open to them.   
"That's my diary," Rosalyn said.   
"I... okay to be fair you read mine," Arthur said, noticing her chest puff out as if she was about to yell at him.   
"What that makes it okay to rummage through my things!" Rosalyn scrambled to pick up the book, but Arthur put his hand on it. "Hold on, explain this to me." He said sternly. "You're not my husband! Your not even my employee. I don't have to explain anything to you!" She yelled and snatched the diary and closed it before hugging it to her chest. "Get out!" Before he could say anything, Felix and Honey approached the carriage with shocked looks on their faces hearing the mistress yell.   
"Oh, no! Out out out! Felix, go grab Daniel." She said, and the boy took off again. "Whoa hold your horses! I'm leaving alright." Arthur said and climbed out of the carriage. Shoved out by Rosalyn who pushed him the last of the way. "I never want to see your face again!" Rosalyn said before she slammed the door of the carriage closed.   
"Rose," Arthur complained, but the door was shut, and Honey grabbed him by the ear and started to drag him off. "Ow ow ow."   
"You have some nerve trying to take advantage of a lady after she lost her sister. Shame on you!" Honey scolded him and pushed him off, letting go of his ear. "Whoa whoa whoa! That's not what happened! I was just reading her diary." Arthur defended himself. "Rifling through a ladies personals, that's even lower, you intend to steal from her?" Honey put her hands on her hips. "No!" "You plan to steal from us?" She asked "No!" Arthur repeated. He meant it too. "I... read a strange letter. It.... ugh... it looked like a suicide note. I don't know" He said and looked to the carriage worried.   
"Yeah so? You've never been that depressed? Consider yourself lucky. That poor girl has seen more terror then you can imagine. I may have been a whore all my life, but I choose that path, she didn't. It takes a certain type of person to handle cowboys like you. Greedy, selfish, take all and leave nothing behind frontiersmen who kill and destroy everything in their path. I think it's time you told me what happened. In detail." Honey said just as two of the boys approached. Arthur could feel the sweat drip down his neck as now the entire caravan was paying attention to them. He raised his hands up, seeing the two young boys take out their guns while giving him a dirty look. "Okay, I'll tell you everything," Arthur said


	9. Arthur Spills the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After stopping to camp for the evening, Arthur and Rosalyn share a quiet moment together. A quiet moment turned sour as Arthur is dragged out into the middle of camp to explain his shady behavior.

The fire was built low in the middle of the camp, the small flames heating a pot of water which was being stirred by a little girl no more than twelve. More children were sitting around eating the mystery stew with their mothers. Those women were the same painted ladies from the hotel. The realization of why there were so few men around was starting to make sense, from what Rosalyn had said to what Ms Honey confirmed. The group was made up of the whores and brothel employees and the offspring of such work. Two ladies in their twenties sat holding two tiny children not old enough to be left alone. A teenaged girl was helping clean pots watching as a group of three teenaged boys surrounded Arthur with rifles. A fourth boy barely in his twenties coming up to face him with a pistol on his belt while his hand rested on the hilt. A woman in her younger twenties standing at his side next to a second teenaged girl both armed but not threatening Arthur. Three people sat down with Arthur at the campfire. Honey, the older woman in her mid-forties. He remembered from the Saloon. They seemed so few and weak before, but here, well this was much more than he anticipated. Everyone had a gun, even the child stirring the water pot. An armed child was not nearly as shocking as catching sight of Henrietta. The brunette who picked a fight with Izzy currently sitting with the horses watching from a distance. These heavily armed citizens only looked weak on the outside, and now Arthur felt like a lone wolf surrounded by angry bison. His horse was not far, he could bolt and try to run, but he was exhausted. Having not slept well the night before, being on the run all day and hunted for the better part of the evening, it would be a risk. Best do what Hosea and Dutch were always much better at doing, talking.   
"Alright, I'll tell you the truth about everything. May I sit down? Preferably not at gunpoint." He asked and motioned to the nearest seat by the campfire.   
"Let him sit boys, we mean you no harm Mr Callaghan, but we must be cautious of strangers." Ms Honey motioned to a log and shooed the little child currently sitting on it. Arthur took a seat, and Honey sat across from him. Her son to her right with glaring eyes staring never having left Arthur. Arthur took account of each gun, each person, each pair of eyes before turning back to Ms Honey.   
"Where should I start?" He asked.   
"Let start with what happened to Ms Isabella Morningstar." Ms Honey crossed her legs, ready to hear a story. Even the children were moving in for details.   
"Shot by Colm O'Driscoll. Leader of the O'Driscoll gang" "How did she end up in a shoot out with Gangsters when hunting?" "I believed she had stolen something from me, I went after her to retrieve it but Rose... I mean Ms Bush." Arthur corrected himself. "Followed me riding my Horse."  
"You mean Isabella's Horse. She won it fair and square." One of the teenaged boys shouted out. This one with ginger hair currently standing behind him, and Arthur recognized his face from the onlookers around the Poker game the night before.   
"Well, she's not around anymore, so the Horse is mine once again," Arthur said coldly, and the teenager went to draw his pistol. "Now Daniel takes it easy. We're not going to take Mr Callaghan's Horse." Honey interjected "My name is not Mr Callaghan. It's Morgan. Arthur Morgan. You're going to find out sooner or later better it come from me. I gave y' all a fake name." "Why would you do that?" Daniel said, moving around to stand next to Ms Honey.   
"I'm sorry who you are? Last I checked Ms Rosalyn Bush was in charge." Arthur snapped back to the ginger kid. He was barely a teenager with a pimpled face and sunburnt nose. His hair long and unkempt around his oval-shaped face with rather girlish features.   
"Keep your mouth shut boy the grown-ups are speaking. That's Daniel, don't mind him. He doesn't know his place." Ms Honey tried to calm him down with a hand gesture. "Without Izzy, someone needs to stand up and protect us, and I can do it," Daniel said and drew his pistol. He looked like a kid playing cowboy rather than an actual man. "Can you even fire that thing?" Arthur asked, making the hot-headed boy red in the face. "Yes! I can outshoot you." Daniel protested, but within an instant, Arthur drew his pistol at him before the boy could flinch and raise his own. "Yer dead," Arthur said, beating him to the draw. "I wasn't ready!" Daniel exclaimed. "Enough! Put those things away! Right now!."Ms Honey yelled at them both. "What was Ms Rosalyn doing following you on a horse she had no business riding?" Honey stated, picking the conversation back up where it left off. "Well, apparently! Ms Rosalyn had my property and intended to return it but sent me on a wild goose chase first." Arthur said, holstering his pistol as Daniel stormed off to pace around the camp. A couple of kids giggling at him for being slow. "How did the O'Driscolls get involved?" Honey asked, keeping Arthur attention to her. "Princess took off, she took Rosalyn out for a ride instead of the other way around, and they stumbled upon the gang camping in the mountains. Izzy and I rode after her and talked Colm into giving her back. Instead of walking away from a fight." Arthur started, but Honey interrupted. "Ms Rosalyn decided to take matters into her own hands and shot first?" She asked, and Arthur stopped. "Yeah, she did." He said suspiciously. "Not the first time. She's as hot-headed as much as Izzy. How many were there?"  
"Around Twenty, but I took out a few of them when we ran." Arthur folded his hands together and took a deep breath, desperate for a drink. "How did Izzy get shot?" Honey asked again. Arthur looked up at her, this time catching the woman in the eye. Her expression was of concern, and he felt guilty under her gaze. In his uneasiness, he shifted in his seat and looked away to stare at the ground. "She fell from her horse, landed on a branch which went through her gut. Couldn't ride and stayed behind so we could escape." Arthur spoke to the ground. He was the one who made the jump. If he chose a different path rather then over the log maybe she wouldn't have fallen. They all could have gotten away. "Did you see her get shot?" "Yes."

The camp went quiet, looking around to each other as the whispers started to spread. Arthur could hear them, though not clear on what they were saying exactly he knew what they were talking about. He was at fault for yet another unneeded death, he felt the guilt twist in his chest and needed to sigh heavily to try and relieve the pressure. When he finally looked up from the ground, he noticed Ms Honey was also thinking quietly. Felix never took his eyes off him, and that moment, the young boy had him in a staring match. The only difference was that Arthur showed none of his inner turmoil on his face. His eyes were hard as stone with a permanent scowl on across his lips. Personal experience from the many troubles he's already had to deal with had left him a sour-faced man. Felix finally looked away once Arthur sat up straight, and the other boys around him started to look nervous. Arthur couldn't help the little smile crawl across his face as he remembered an anecdote Hosea had once said how he was always the best at scaring decent people.  
"You don't scare me, Mister." A new voice said. This one was of the oldest looking boy in camp. "Oh?" Arthur replied and Ms Honey turned to the boy. He had blonde hair, but hints of ginger in his patchy beard. Definitely in his younger twenties and skinny with long arms and legs, but he was tall. By the looks of it, he was already pretty close to Arthur's height maybe an inch or two shorter, but within a few years, he would surely surpass him. "Who are you, boy?" Arthur asked sternly making even Ms Honey look to him. Arthur was never good at talking.   
"My name is Jeremy Kirkland. You're speaking to my grandmother. That is my brother Daniel, and I rode with Isabella." He said sternly and approached Arthur, who stood up.   
"Now, please don't..." Ms Honey wanted to intervene, but Jeremy was already up in Arthur's face.   
"So yer saying Izzy is dead," Jeremy asked, and Arthur saw it. A boy doing his best to be the man these people needed, but there was a tear in his eye.   
"Yes," Arthur said softly the best he could.   
"He's telling the truth." The soft, elegant voice of Ms Rosalyn called out to them all. Everyone turned and looked to see the distressed mistress. Rosalyn had pulled herself together and had silently approached them all without being noticed. She was very quiet and had gotten surprisingly close for someone wearing such towering heels.  
"Rose." Arthur let the name slip and bit his tongue immediately after. "I'm sorry, Ms Rosalyn."   
"No, it's alright. I should be thanking you. You saved my life back in that field, and you are right. I acted carelessly and foolishly and put everyone in danger. I should have given you back your journal, I should have never ridden your horse, and I shouldn't have shot that gun. This is my fault." Rosalyn just laid it out, and Arthur was shocked. No woman had ever been so quick to accept the blame of a bad situation like that before. Most of the time, Arthur was getting blamed and left to clean up the mess.  
"Please, you're too hard on yourself." Arthur tried to protest.   
"I must add, That you, Mr Morgan, hid the truth from me. Isabella told me everything about you this morning at breakfast. What she didn't know is that I know more about the Dutch Boys then you think." Rosalyn said quietly to Arthur, making the group look confused.   
"Wait I thought it was the O'Driscoll boys?" Daniel asked loudly. Arthur just stood quiet, Rosalyn knew about the Dutch Boys, but how?   
"Oh I'm sorry, the O'Driscoll boys, I get all these gangs mixed up there are just so many of them," Rosalyn said rubbing her temples as if she had a headache, but Arthur didn't believe that. The tension between them grew, and Arthur crossed his arms, closing himself off.   
"So, what do you suggest Ms Bush?" Arthur said bluntly walking over to Rosalyn, knowing what the next words were going to be coming out of her mouth.   
"You sir, owe me a debt. I just lost my protection, and I have a gang on my tail with nowhere to go." Rosalyn toughened up, and the woman who scorned Isabella from earlier had returned.   
"What am I suppose to do about that?" Arthur asked.   
"I heard Blackwater isn't far from here." Rosalyn glared at Arthur.   
"You know they will find you in Blackwater," Arthur whispered coldly at her.   
"Here's hoping, because you will be with me and help me kill that son of a bitch who killed my best friend."   
"If I refuse?" Arthur asked.   
"I let you leave, then I tell Colm where to find you, and your money" Rosalyn smirked at Arthur.  
"You play a dirty game, Ms Bush." Arthur couldn't help but enjoy how this silly kitchen whore from St. Denis, was smart enough to defraud him.   
"Get some Rest, Mr Morgan, we wake up early to get back on the road." Rosalyn turned around and started walking back to her carriage.   
With the upwards of nine guns to his one, Arthur had little choice. He couldn't kill a bunch of mothers and children, and Rosalyn knew it.   
"Blackwater isn't all it's cracked up to be," Arthur shouted to Rosalyn as she stopped at the foot of her carriage.   
"Good. I'll bring the party." She said with a smile and climbed in.   
Arthur turned to the Ms Honey, who remained calm during to whole exchange.   
"That settles that, come. Jeremy, why don't you help Arthur get his sleeping bag set up and some water. Best call it an early night everyone we got a lot of travelling to do tomorrow." Ms Honey went off to put everyone to bed. Arthur left with Jeremy and the eyes of the three teenagers with him as he headed over to his horse.   
"I can't believe a bunch of toddlers have taken me, prisoner." Arthur joked with the boys.   
"It's worst sir; you been taken advantage of by a woman." Jeremy quipped back.   
"That is true, indeed, to be honest, it's not the first time a beautiful woman has swindled me." Arthur cracked back, making Jeremy laugh. Daniel was soured faced and refused to smile. Meanwhile, Jeremy helped Arthur collect his stuff making sure Arthur did not take any of his guns from the saddle.   
"You not going to take my pistol?" Arthur asked.   
"That's stupid sir, if we get attacked in the night of all the people here we want to be armed it would be you," Jeremy said even though Daniel looked like he was about to pop.   
"You lot are pretty smart then, huh?" Arthur asked as he watched Jeremy slowly approach princess, who already showed signs of hesitation when he came near. The boy was careful. Patting the nervous nelly on the neck and relaxing her before trying to mess with the saddle.   
"Izzy was the smart one," Daniel said, standing guard over Arthur as they watched Jeremy rifle through the saddlebags. "She taught us not ever to let our guard down even when someone seems okay. She said." Daniel was interrupted when Jeremy threw the sleeping bag at him.   
"That's enough. Ms Bush doesn't want us talking anymore with him." He said as Jeremy took Arthur's cantine with him. "You need anything else to mister?" He asked.   
"No, I'm fine," Arthur said and watched as Daniel pulls Jeremy's attention with a whisper though it was easy to hear.   
"Why do you keep doing that!" Daniel complained.   
"Why do you think Rosie came out of her carriage? Ms Honey was talking too much, asking too many questions. Izzy said the less you know about dangerous people, the better. We also don't want him knowing nothing about us, so keep quiet you ain't no cowboy."  
"I would listen to him boy. Dangerous men like me beat kids up like you to spill the beans." Arthur threatened. Jeremy was right, and he needed to scare the lesson into Daniel before he understood. The ginger was starting to look afraid of now, but Jeremy laughed.   
"Yeah, you sure would." He agreed and motioned Arthur to lead the way back to the campfire. The rest of the walk they took in silence as they all set up their sleeping bags on the wet ground. Arthur was to sleep in the middle of camp away from the children with all the boys. Jeremey and Felix were sitting on watch duty for the night while the rest settled down after a long days ride. Arthur could feel the weight of exhaustion hit him, sitting under the stars which peaked through cloudy skies. The beauty of the night calmed him, and in the dark, a soft voice was heard singing across the camp, a lady singing a lullaby to a baby who was crying restlessly.  
"In meadows far from here, jumping fences were many deer. They hopped with joy, and they danced with glee. They counted one, two, three." The voice was soft and weak, barely able to make the notes in a sweet, gentle melody. Arthur looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw twins sitting with two babes. The one singing had black hair and was in her younger twenties holding a baby who looked just like her. The girl was pretty, but there was another pair of eyes on her. "They snapped the sticks, four, five, six, Their coats mighty fine, seven, eight, nine." Jeremy was watching her, and his eyes fixed on the girl until Felix smacked him pointing at Arthur who was looking and not sleeping. Arthur chuckled and rolled back over and closed his eyes. That boy didn't miss a thing. "For the last was their leader A crown of antlers, like the king of men, but the man shot the deer. That deer number ten." The crying had stopped; silence fell on the camp as the crackle of fire snapped and whizzed nearby — an owl cooing in the distance was the last of the sounds to put him to sleep. Arthur chuckled to himself picturing the deer in his mind, jumping the fence in the rhyme. The feeling of the rifle in his grip and the calm that came for taking that crucial shot in which sleep finally overtook him.

~~~

The moon was high in the sky over the meadow, the flowers getting ready to bloom for the next morn as the rain had nourished the valley of greenery. Munching on the fresh greens was The Duke, the faithful mule who was alone in the field grazing out in the open. Next to the mule on the ground, the body of Isabella was laid out under the rising sun. Blood staining her clothes where the wound on her shoulder and abdomen were. The rain had washed most of the blood away from her skin — a small pool of water gathered in her eye socket. The Duke was sniffing her face, specifically where the water had accumulated and licked her to take a drink. As the rough tongue slid up her cheek, Izzy groaned.  
"No, not now Rose." The red-head said softly, then jolted awake. The sudden sting of pain rocketing through her as she sat up only to lay back down again with a loud moan. The mule was startled and jumped away from her a few steps but kept looking at her. "Hello." She said to the mule and looked around her surroundings. She looked at the wound on her shoulder and sat back up once again, this time slowly. She peeled back her shirt to look at the wound more closely. "Well, would you look at that, looks like Colm O'Driscoll can't hit the broad side of a barn." She laughed but stopped because each laugh made her body ache with pain again. "Oh, ow ow! It hurts to laugh." She complained as the mule approached her again and nudged her. "You think you can take me back?" She asked as the Duke who licked her face again. "Who's a Good." She looked between his legs. "Boy, Who's a good boy." She ruffled his floppy ears, lucky to have woken up next to the same creature she almost shot the day before. Isabella tried to get up, but her left leg was numb. It took all of her remaining strength to pull herself upright with the help of the mule to keep her steady. Taking a few deep breaths, she looked around seeing who or what was nearby. Izzy saw bodies scattered across the field and a burnt horse among them. Nothing else. She whistled for her dog, and only silence greeted her. "Bijou...." She sighed, having no idea what happened to her. Isabella knew she couldn't stay, so she hoisted herself into the saddle, and the mule slowly started to walk towards the road. "Good boy," Izzy said again giving the creature a series of long stroked down his neck laying down on his body too weak to ride upright and put herself in a riding position where she just needed to hold on.   
"Take me somewhere, buddy." She asked, feeling the need to pass out again but fought off sleep the best she could. The Duke headed down the road following the trail off back into the trees.


	10. Lets Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur stays with the caravan, hired by Lady Rosalyn to guide them to Blackwater. The loyal Duke stumbles upon a very weak and injured Isabella in the fields. He takes her back to town where the talent Dr Derulo is there to help

"Doctor, come quick!" A familiar whine in the darkness calls. The light burns the back of Isabella's eyes as she tenses and shifts. The bristled fur under her cheek scratching her delicate freckled skin. Pain burdens her as a heavy congested cough pushes her to consciousness.   
"Oh, goodness, bring her to my office. Hello Mr Mule, Who's a good boy?" An older voice coos as the mule wheezes. A dark-skinned gentleman wearing a blue tailor coat had approached.   
Duke snorts towards the man who approaches his flank. He is tired and thirsty, so the gentlemen offered him water to come close.   
Isabella pushes herself up from his back and groaned.   
The gentlemen rested his hand on her back to gently push her back down. "Don't sit up. Something might open back up." He said seeing the bloodstains run down Duke's back. He gently and patted her back softly and watched as she tensed but soon relaxed.   
"My name is Doctor Micheal P. Derulo Mam, are you alright?" He spoke slow and calm. Guiding Duke by the reigns and escorting them back alongside William the boy from the Saloon.  
"I've been thrown from a horse and shot Doc." Izzy chuckled.   
"Dear me, well, hang in there miss. I'll patch you up real nice and pretty." He said and gave her back another gentle rub of comfort. They walked a short distance down the road Duke marching on a slow pace. They approached a rather new structure — the sign for the Doctor laying in the dirt waiting to be hoisted up on a pulley system. The unpainted doorframe was in the middle of being sanded by a carpenter dressed in worn jeans and checked shirt. William assisted the Doctor with sliding Isabella off Duke's back as she fell limp in their arms.   
"Could you open the door for us?" Dr Micheal called out. He had a voice made of silk, a deep baritone that could speak a melody without effort.   
"Sure thing Doc, she okay?" The carpenter asked.  
"Doc, I think there is a branch lodged in her abdomen," William spoke up. Once Izzy was upright, he could see the leaves hiding in the blood. Dr Micheal looked down and moved the flap of her coat to reveal the significant injury. "We will have to see Henry. Quickly." They went inside, Henry holding the door open for him as the other two workers stopped to watch.   
Inside there was a small room where a medical bed was waiting. Dr Micheal and William hoisted Isabella onto it, and she laid down still conscious.   
"William, please go take care of the Mule outside and make sure he is fed and hydrated." Dr Micheal lead William out of the room. "Sir! I can help!" William complained. "I know you can. I need the Mule taken care of first then come on back as quick as you can so you can help me with the surgery. Go on." He gestured to the door, and William shook his head quickly before running off. "I'll take him to the stable!" He yelled as he ran and grabbed the Mule by the reigns before Dr Micheal went back in to see Izzy. 

"Alright, let's take a look." He said and peeled away the clothes from the wound carefully. "I'm going to have to cut your shirt away." He said, taking out a pair of shears after washing his hands.   
"Don't you fucking dare," Izzy said and removed her jacket. She tried to lift the shirt, but the Doctor stopped her. "You'll move too much and make it bleed again. It's not worth it."  
Izzy glared at him. Then looked to the injury now that she could see it. The branch of a birch tree sticking out of her. The whitebark stained red with her blood. Looking at it now it was like a wave of pain washed over her. The realization of how bad the injury was finally starting to sink in. She began to panic, and her breath quickened.   
"Calm down Miss, no need for that." He said and rubbed her shoulder. Izzy laid still, almost holding her breath as the Doctor cut away her shirt. Once he removed the shirt, he grabbed a bottle from the counter and poured it into a bowl, the solution was clear, and he dipped a rag into it and began to clean the wound. It stung, and she held her breath.   
"Ah ah, I need you to breathe. Slow breaths, my dear." He said and kept working quickly cleaning away the clotted blood to see the wound.   
"When did this happen?" He asked   
"I can't say I passed out. Sometime after the rain passed." Izzy said and breathed slowly. "That was yesterday. You're lucky to be alive. It must not have hit one of your vital organs."   
"Can you get it out?"  
"Yes, you need to stay still, though. It's gonna hurt." Dr Micheal stopped cleaning and inspected the branch.   
"I can handle pain," Izzy said darkly and turned away to look at the wall. She took a few long deep breaths just as William reentered the room.   
"Ah, William, can you grab me my forceps. We need to extract the foreign object, clean the wound and repair any veins. Wash your hands." 

Isabella didn't watch, but she felt inch by inch as they removed the branch from her. It was worse than getting shot since the splinters got stuck inside in which the Doctor plucked them out one by one. It hurt, but not as severely as she was expecting it too. Eventually, she started to feel light-headed and tired. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed. Dr Micheal noticed from the corner of his eye. "So, Miss, what's your name?" He asked, trying to keep her awake. "Isabella Morningstar," Izzy replied, trying to keep herself awake. "Where are you from?" "Nowhere." "You were born somewhere, America?" He asked again. "Yeah, I was born in America just like everyone else around here." She said sarcastically. "Not me, mam, I was born in Canada." "Canada?" William asked. "Canada is North of America. It's a rather new country, just like America." "Why would you come here?" Izzy asked. "Why does anyone? Freedom and adventure. Plus I'm looking for someone. Hold on, William, could you clamp this vein for me?" He asked as William gazed close at the wound. Izzy had stopped paying attention with the conversation, trying her hardest not to look she found a scar in the wood on the wall. A tree knot must have popped off after it was cut now leaving a hole. She felt a dull pinch of pain, but mostly, she felt foggy. "Hey doc, I feel funny." She finally said.   
"That would be a tincture dear. I used it to numb the area I am working in." He said calmly. Izzy noticed the blood on his sleeve when he reached into the plate to drop a large chunk of wood into the dish.   
"That was the last piece, lets clean it up and stitch it closed. Have you been practising your stitches?" "Yes, sir! Three every day." "Good lad." Dr Micheal started cleaning up his supplies as William began to clean and stitch the wound. "I'm glad you can practice on me, kid," Izzy said with a bitter tone. "Now now miss, the only way he is going to learn is by practising. This town needs a Doctor if something happens to me." Dr Micheal defended William as he struggled to stay calm during this now tense room. "We also have to talk about your bill." He added. "I have a nugget of gold in my left boot. You can have it," Izzy said and stuck her boot toward him. "What's in the right boot?" He asked "A knife." Izzy threatened again. "Easy tiger, William why don't you let me finish up. Take the gold nugget. You deserve it." He said and fished it out of her boot. "Thank you, sir!" He said and finished the last stitch he was on and washed his hands before accepting the payment.  
Izzy waited till the boy was gone and it was just her and the Doctor alone in the room before she tried to sit up. "Hey hey, back down you go. You are on bed rest for three days minimum." "Excuse me?" "Yes, you pop this open you could bleed out and die in seconds. You have a torn artery, I have fixed it for now, but it will take time to heal, if you are bleeding internally, I need you here to fix that too." Dr Micheal stern was gentle. Isabella was stubborn, but she was no fool, he was the Doctor, and everything he had done so far was proof enough he was a good one.  
"Alright." 

On the outskirts of the town, the early morning had stirred Arthur from a light sleep. Rested enough he laid there starring at the sky as the colours changed from violet to blue. The orange and pink clouds were colouring his morning with a beauty more elegant than any woman. Arthur's mind drifted — thinking about a different time. On a morning just like this. His eyes squinted and relaxed in a series of emotional expressions which crossed his face. The empty sky the only witness to his inner turmoil. Arthur sat up faster then he should. The head rush of blood made him dizzy. He enjoyed the sensation and ignited a cigarette quickly hoping the feeling would remain. As the cloud of smoke filtered around his head, Arthur pulled out his journal, which had been returned to him and flipped to the last page. The picture of Isabella and Rosalyn next to each other on opposite pages and he started to scribble under Izzy's image. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Izzy. I'm sorry I let you down. I did what Dutch told me to do, but I knew it was wrong. I could have let you go without taking a thing, but I didn't. I should have taken that bullet instead of you, and I will never forgive myself. " 

The writing was messy but clear enough for Arthur as he covered his face with his hand and tried to calm the series of heavy huffs which captured his breath. As the shameful pain of tears threatened to fall, a small delicate voice was heard singing softly in the distance — an angelic voice which sung the song of god not far from his campsite. The boys around him were all passed out asleep as the early morning birds had barely begun to chirp. Soon the single voice became a pair, the second voice was weak, couldn't reach the same key but was still pleasant to listen to. Arthur sat for a minute; the sweet melody calming him so he could close the journal and put it away.   
Curiosity got the better of him, and as soon as he gathered his composure, he rose from the sleeping bag and began to search for the source of music. He was silently creeping across the field. Curious if it was the same woman from the night before singing a different tune. It was a short walk down the hill before to a small river leading to a watering hole not far away — a couple of ladies sitting on a blanket together doing the dishes. Rosalyn was cleaning the coffee pot, standing in the water next to a collection of filled Canteens. The group of them were singing, but Arthur couldn't tell who was singing what from this distance. Their voices mixed like honey and milk, but one was superior to then the rest. He wondered which voice was Rosalyn's. As Arthur crept closer to find out, the singing stopped, and Rosalyn turned to the raven-haired girl.   
"Juniper, when you go for a high note, make sure it comes from your belly, not your throat. The higher the note, the more air you need to reach it." Rosalyn spoke kindly.   
"Rosie, I'm tired. Can't this wait?" Juniper complained in a childish tone. She was rather young to be holding a baby as big as the boy in her lap.   
"You're the one who wants to be a professional Opera singer, and you need to practice every day. If you stop hitting the high notes, you'll lose the ability to do so. Is that what you want?" Rosalyn scolded her.   
"No!" Juniper pouted.  
"Ladies, please. I was enjoying the song; let us go through the whole song just once." Honey complained while grinding coffee beans next to Juniper.  
"It's up to you Junie," Rosalyn said and walked back to them with a coffee pot dripping with water.   
"I don't like practising with an audience." Juniper's eyes had landed on Arthur. His sneaking wasn't as stealthy as he first thought, and he stood up to present himself.   
"Mornin'." He greeted and tipped his hat to them.   
"Good Morning Mr Callaghan. Or wait no it's..." Honey licked her lips and clicked her teeth being sarcastic.   
"Morgan," Arthur answered calmly.   
"Ah that right, The fibber." Honey jested.   
"Leave him alone. He's trying to help." Rosalyn of all people spoke up for him, making the other two stare at her curiously.   
"It's not like you to trust outsiders Rosie." Juniper stood up from the blanket with her babe as Arthur approached them.   
"Don't get so excited, I heard a couple of banshee's wailing songs this morning, and it woke me up. Came to see if a couple of coyotes were mating." Arthur quipped quickly making Rosalyn laugh. Junipers face went red with anger as she huffed.   
"Oh! You awful brute." She about threw a baby rattle at him, but Honey caught her hand before she could launch it.   
"I think it's time we head back to make breakfast ladies." Honey guided Juniper away after picking up the blanket.   
"Go ahead. I need to speak with Mr Morgan," Rosalyn said and didn't take her eyes on him while handing the coffee pot to Honey.   
"If you say so miss." Honey said as she brought Juniper and the baby back to camp. 

As they walked away, Arthur looked to Rosalyn. She was dressed in proper riding gear. A pair of rancher jeans, a dark blue checked collared shirt unbuttoned at the top. Her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and a couple of workman's pride boots on her feet. She looked like a real cowgirl, especially with her sleeves drenched with water from filling canteens. "Sour little lady," Arthur said as his eyes lingered too long.  
"See something you like?" Rosalyn asked, catching him staring. Her expression was rather curious towards him.   
"Just wondering why you ladies wear such restrictive dresses out in the west when you look fine in this." Arthur caught himself quickly. What was the matter with him? Rosalyn's eyes bore into his, and it felt like she was undressing him with just her stare. Was that what he wanted?   
"Anyways, I need to be clear on a few things before we travel any further. I'm going to make you an offer. It seems that money is the only thing that speaks out here so I will offer you $500 to take us safely to Blackwater, but before I pay you, I want to hear you promise that you will ensure that my caravan is safe from your gang." Rosalyn spoke sternly to him.  
Arthur's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the offer, it was a lot of money, but he couldn't promise their safety. Not when it came to Dutch. If he found out these people were loaded, they would not be safe from their schemes. They would try to dupe them for everything and leave them in the dust for the ravagers to finish off. He hesitated in his answer, thinking of Izzy and how these were her people.   
"I can promise you that." He answered.  
"Good, Then I don't have to worry about you trying to steal from me now?" Rosalyn asked and started to collect the water canteens. She started slinging them over her shoulders to carry back, but Arthur stopped her and took them.   
"Let me take them." He insisted.   
"Arthur, it's fine, I got it." Rosalyn tried to pull it back, but Arthur already had it slung over his shoulder. So she ended up pulling Arthur into her. She tried to step away, but Arthur held her hips, stopping her.   
"Rose, I had no intention to steal from you," Arthur said, holding her small frame to his.  
"I don't believe you," Rosalyn said as she stared between his eyes and lips. She was undeniably attracted to the rugged cowboy. Arthur could see it, and she wanted a kiss. She wanted a kiss back in the hotel, that is until Izzy showed up.  
"Then don't," Arthur said as he leaned in closer to her. Before he could kiss her, Rosalyn's fingers pressed up to his lips.   
"Tsk tsk Mr Morgan. You are going to get me in trouble." She said and pinched his nose before pulling away from him. Taking the last of the canteens up in her arms and walking back to camp, singing as she strode away. Her flaunting hips were taunting him as she sang the last part of the Hymn.   
"All to Jesus, I surrender, Make me, Saviour. Wholly Thine. Let me feel the Holy Spirit. Truly know that. Thou art Mine. And I surrender all. I surrender all. All to thee my blesses saviour. I surrender all. " Rosalyn sang with the superior voice, the angelic melody which soothed his soul.   
"Full of surprises." Arthur shook his head and carried the few canteens he picked up and followed after Rosalyn. He was hoping that she would keep singing for the rest of their trip on the road.


	11. Roadside Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high as Roaslyn and Arthur venture towards Blackwater. Rosalyn can't help but retain control and keeps putting the group in trouble. Arthur confronts her but he is also having trouble keeping control.

The caravan lead by Ms Rosalyn Bush packed up after breakfast. A hearty meal of egg and steeled oats with some of the strawberry jam on top. Arthur dressed in his travelling gear, had equipped his guns. A rustic vest made from a deer hide on top of a blue checked shirt which partnered with his denim jeans. With his saddles gone from losing the Duke the day before. Jeremy had pulled out some clean clothes for him. These clothes belonged to a different man, his name stitched into the collar. "Who's Tobias," Arthur asked quickly, but Jeremy just shrugged it off, not sure. After helping pack up camp and getting the horses rigged into the carts, the caravan made their way back to Blackwater. Arthur leading at the front was mounted on his beautiful white stallion Princess. Behind him, Jeremy rode by his side. Ms Roslayn was driving the carriage leading the carts. The rest of the caravan trailing behind them at a slow pace. They were on the road for nearly 3 hours before Arthur spoke up.   
"At this rate, we will have to camp out again," Arthur grumbled.   
"What was that?" Jeremy asked.   
"I said we are moving slower than a dead turtle." Arthur projected for everyone to hear.  
"We can't ask these people to wildly runoff in dangerous territory," Rosalyn replied, having heard him.   
"Well, if I was an O'Driscoll. I would ride day and night till I found you for revenge." Arthur taunted.   
"Tired men don't shoot straight," Jeremy spoke up. He had a long-barreled bolt action rifle sitting in his grip, ready to fire at a moments notice. His eyes scanning the rode like a hawk searching for its next meal.   
"That is a good point, but when they overrun you." Arthur tried to explain.   
"We don't let happen. We fire before the O'Driscolls get close." Rosalyn backed up Jeremy.   
"You're savage bunch than, and foolish to think they would charge us in a frontal assault. I would put money down on the fact the O'Driscoll's are ahead waiting in a perfect spot to jump us. You did tell them we were going to Blackwater." Arthur said, chuckling nervously.   
"You did!? Why are we going there, are you stupid? We should be going somewhere else entirely" Jeremy gave Arthur a look as he spoke with panic addressing Rosalyn mostly.  
"Call me stupid again, and I will slap you so hard your momma will feel it. And... well, I need a new bodyguard. With Izzy gone... Arthur is the only person who can keep us safe, and he won't travel with us anywhere else." Rosalyn hesitated when she brought up Isabella's name. The three of them falling silent for a minute.   
"No... I wouldn't." Arthur agreed before he too went quiet.  
"You really think she's dead?" Jeremy asked with a mournful frown. The result of which was making Rosalyn breathe slowly under the pressure of guilt.   
"She got shot point blank son, no one could have survived that." Arthur watched as Jeremy glared at him with the most hatred he had ever felt from a single expression. Jeremy then started to unload his gun and switch the ammunition with something else. From the looks of it, he had a handful of explosive bullets.   
"Kid, careful with those," Arthur warned, shaking his head at how careless he was.   
"Shut up Bandit. I don't care what she says I don't trust you, and if I see that son-of-a-bitch, Colm O'Driscoll, I will kill him myself." Jeremy clicked the chamber closed aggressively. Just as he readied the gun, a distant clanking of tin echoed up ahead, making Jermey jump and raise his rifle to fire.  
"Whoa hold yer horses." Arthur put his hand out. The noise came from a man in the road who was walking towards them. A grey-haired old man with a large backpack and cane. He was limping as he walked, dirty from many nights on the road but smiling despite it. As they rolled closer, the white scars of his eyes were seen and the fragility of his person clear as day. He was carrying a tin cup which chimed with a few coins, and his soft voice called out to them.   
"Help the blind." He chanted as Roslayn's carriage rolled to a stop suddenly.   
"You gonna shoot him?" Arthur asked, distracted, watching Jeremy as he reluctantly lowered his gun.  
"Any change to spare for a poor, blind old man," The gentleman asked. Rosalyn climbed down from her driver's seat and opened the door to the carriage. Arthur stopped his horse finally noticing she stopped the caravan.   
"What are you doing?"Arthur asked, turning Princess around.   
"I have something better," Roslyn said and started to rearrange the stack of boxes on the side of the road to get inside. Arthur's eyes rolled in frustration as he trotted up to her.   
"Are you serious? You gonna make dinner for a drifter? We are trying to escape a gang sweetheart." Arthur rode up next to Rosalyn. Who ignored him.  
"Here sugar, for your troubles." Rosalyn brought out a jar of jelly and a few dollars. She tucked the notes neatly into his can and handed him the jam.   
"I hope you like Strawberries." She said sweetly.   
"You shouldn't speak to her like that, you never know who will be the key to changing your fate, young man. Oh, ma'am, I certainly do love strawberries. Thank ye so much." The old man gleamed with a great smile after as she placed a little kiss on his cheek. Rosalyn then climbed back up onto her carriage and got moving once again.   
Arthur rode up next to Rosalyn again, who just merrily whistled as she flicked the reigns.  
"Are you crazy? You can't just stop on the side of the road!" He scolded but kept his voice hush as not to alert Jeremy.   
"And why not? Am I supposed to ignore the hungry?" Rosalyn asked.   
"That's what you do, right? I bet if we weren't here, you would have robbed him. Wouldn't even keep him alive." Jeremy stated. Clearly, the two were holding some pent up aggression towards him. Both were keeping their eyes away from him.   
"I'm not a murderer what I'm trying to say is..." Arthur was cut off by a scream from the back of the caravan.   
"We're being robbed!" Juniper hollered.  
"See! He's a distraction!"Arthur yelled before taking off, riding for the rear as a couple of bandits ran off into the trees. Arms full of supplies. With a few pops of his repeater, the bandits sped off in different directions. His tired eyes from a restless night's sleep. Had left him dizzy, so Arthur missed all his shots. Jeremy caught up but could not find a target and aimlessly looked around for the thieves.   
"Where the fuck did they go?" Arthur cursed.   
"I don't know I thought you had them." Jeremy panicked.   
"If any of you fools had any sense you would have figured out not to trust anyone on the road!" Arthur yelled at Jeremy and rode back for the front of the caravan.   
Meanwhile, Rosalyn had patiently waited, aiming her gun standing on the seat of her carriage as Arthur and Jeremy approached her. Just before they stopped, she fired. Seconds later, a squeal echoed in the distance trees, whoever she shot sure hollered about it.   
"I got him!" Daniel, the eager boy, rode out from behind Honey's cart and after whomever, Rosalyn just shot. Arthur reared his horse to a stop and did a double-take of the distant target and Rosalyn. Genuinely impressed. Jeremy uncovered the blind man who was hiding in the bushes nearby. He clearly was unaware of what was going on and fearful hearing all the gunshots. Daniel quickly retrieved the thief and rode back with a body. A man in tattered black and brown farmers clothes hanging off the flank of Daniel little spotted horse.   
"Ms Rosalyn good shot, but I think you killed him." He said just as the farmer spurted blood still barely alive.   
"What did he take?" Rosalyn asked as Arthur rode up beside Daniel. Looking over the body. He had got shot in the chest and was bleeding out.   
"Just some blankets and pillows," Daniel said, handing the rolled-up bundle to Rosalyn.   
"Such a shame, a waste of life over something so cheap," Rosalyn said as the farmer expired before their eyes.   
"Jeremy, could you take Daniel and go look for the other two. If their armed come straight back, if not try not to hurt them and bring them to me, please. We will keep going don't be longer than 20 minutes." Rosalyn asked as Jeremy while he helped the blind man stand up out of the bush.   
"You got it, Miss." Daniel nodded and headed off first to follow the trail. Jeremy soon following behind after remounting his horse leaving the old man alone sitting on a stump.   
"What about the blind man?" Arthur asked, pointing to the shivering coward who did not know where to look.   
"He's done nothing wrong." She said gently before whipping the reigns and starting the horses onward.   
"They could be in cahoots," Arthur warned.   
"I highly doubt it, even so, they're using him," Rosalyn said as they finally left the old man behind. A few others in the caravan reached out to drop coins in his cup generously. His grateful thank yous echoing in the trees.   
"You are a difficult woman Rose." He said casually as the two of them rode together side by side. An awkward silence between them as they continued moving down the road. Arthur was lost in thought, these women and children were kind yet savage. Generous but strict. The idea of a house full of ladies of the night in St Denis started to picture in his mind. The vicious customers, gang violence and dirty men who abused women. Everyday folk who would prey on a place like that. Left him feeling sick to his stomach but also proud. Seeing how many of them were incredibly strong spirted.

"You must be used to living a rough life," Arthur spoke up after the long period of silence.   
"That's putting it gently, but yes, I am used to it," Rosalyn replied, having to make Arthur wait for a few beats of silence before responding. It was clear she was angry with him, and that usually didn't affect him. This time it did, especially the fact she wouldn't look him in the eye now.   
"For crying out loud, look I said I was sorry, what do you want me to do? I agreed to take you to Blackwater, and I can't bring her back and I sure for shit can't take care of you so what you don't even look at me without having a nasty remark?" He demanded. Not going to put up with this snarky behaviour from her.   
"Bring her back? Arthur shut up!" Rosalyn snapped. "I want you to stop talking to me, I... I can't handle this right now." Rosalyn said and turned her head away from him altogether.   
"No! I am completely innocent in all this. I may have a history, but not once did I take anything from you. You took things from me. I did not ride into the gang fight, and I definitely didn't pull the trigger first!" Arthur yelled at her.   
Rosalyn threw the reigns down in a fit and got up faster then he could react, and she lunged at him. Taking Arthur by surprised as she tackled him like a linebacker off his horse. They both hit the ground and tumbled down a steep hill hidden by the brush. They rolled and hit a few rocks on the way down. Falling together until they spilt out in the creek below, getting soaked in the shallow running water. Arthur, having his head be submerged under the surface as Rosalyn landed on top of him. Rosalyn got off him quick and even pulled his head up out of the water. Her eyes widen in panic as Arthur sat back up. He took in a desperate breath, having been winded by the initial tackle then drowned.   
"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Rosalyn shouted as panicked voices cried up from above.   
"Are you alright!" Honey's voice pierced through.   
"Are you crazy! You could have killed me!" Arthur shouted but choked on some water resulting in a coughing fit.   
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I lost my temper again!" Rosalyn yelled apologizing again and again. She too was breathing heavy, but soon her shouting had turned into crying. Straddled on top of him in the water, having lost control of her emotions. Arthur was suddenly starting to understand. What kind of complicated women Rosalyn was for clearly, she was hiding a lot of pain. "Your right, okay! I killed her! It's all my fault! Everything is always my fault!" She said hysterically before covering her eyes. Arthur sitting up and held her shoulders before she could try and run away. He wanted to say something, but Honey interrupted him before he could get it out.   
"Are you two, alright!" She screamed again. They were rather high up, and the steep hill down was rather treacherous, especially after his personal experience tumbling down it.   
"We're fine, just keep moving the caravan and leave my horse. We'll catch up." He barked back and turned back to Rosalyn. "Just relax, okay, I...I didn't mean like that." Arthur stuttered and rubbed her arms as she broke down in front of him.   
"Yes, you did! You're right, I'm a terrible person." Her hands fell from her face, and she hung her head in shame. Arthur had been at a loss for words, looking up to see the caravan pull away from the trail as Princess nibbled on some grass nearby. The sounds of the distance birds chirping beginning to conquer over the distance panging of wood of the carts. He pursed his lips and huffed with a heavy breath sitting in the water, letting her have a few minutes to cry. The silly noise his lips made as Arthur became inpatient, making Rosalyn chuckle a bit. So he did it again. This time, creating a longer and more ridiculous sound. Which made her grin and lookup.  
"Stop it!" She said, trying not to laugh.   
"Of all things to make you giggle, that was it?" He asked uncontrollably smiling at how adorable she was. "You're a twisted lady." He chuckled.   
"I wasn't expecting that noise to come out of you," Rosalyn said, taking a deep breath to calm down looking him in the eye again.   
"There is a lot you don't know about me," Arthur replied. Her shirt was soaked and clung to her frame. Her curvaceous figure thin at the waist with a blooming chest. The chill of the cold spring water, making her nipple perk out under her shirt. He stared, but she must have been as well because her hands had found their way to rest of his chest. Her fingers even trailing the down the damp cotton of his shirt. He to suffering the same as her in the cold. The last time they were in this position. Was when they were back on the hotel bed in Strawberry. Without a second thought, he kissed her. Not missing this chance again as he pulled her in by the neck and she leaned into it. A fiery passion overwhelming them as Arthur rolled her over into the shallow rocks and laid her down. Climbing on top of her as they furiously kissed in the creek. The running water was washing over their bodies, as they entangled with one another. The taste of her lips was sweet and minty, which surprised him but turned him on even more. The swell of pressure in his groid despite the cold water burning for more. His hands grabbed and squeezed her hips and chest. Pinching the stiff nipple which perked through her blouse, making her gasp against his lips. His breath growled with lust as he attempted to unbutton her shirt before she grabbed his hand.   
"Wait, I... I can't do this." She stuttered, she didn't sound entirely honest, but he stopped. Looking into Rosalyn's eyes as she panted under him, the visage her, making it difficult to comply. Her blonde hair was floating in the shallow water under her, like a painting by a fine renaissance man. The top button of her shirt popped open as he could see every inch of her through the fabric. By far she the most beautiful woman he had ever had in this position.  
"Ms Rosalyn Bush you are teasing me." He said bitterly. Was she playing games with him?   
"Izzy," Rosalyn said simply. "She was your girl, wasn't she," Rosalyn asked.   
"A long time ago... Dutch asked me to get close to her," Arthur said, honestly. Why was he trying to make it Dutch's fault though? He liked Isabella when she was younger. Now she was hateful and bitter and frankly scared him a bit.  
"You're a terrible man," Rosalyn said, looking him dead in the eye. The world was slowing down around them as she spoke true. Which made his heartache but also, made him angry.   
"You're right about that." He said, and they stared at each other blankly for a moment. The same thought on both their faces as Arthur quickly had control of this situation. His hand's gripped tight on her wrists as he pinned her down.


End file.
